To Adventure
by Darkwalk12
Summary: Chapter 7: Pop culture and racers. Chapter 8: Music makes the universe spin.
1. Love is a Sister

This is a humor fic leaning toward crack and it doesn't always follow logic. Or, it at least follows my logic. The first chapter is redone because I didn't like how it turned out and the others are pretty much the same.

Follow the Author and her sister (sometimes both of them) as we search out adventures, friends, and humorous fluff by roaming the different dimensions.

.

.

* * *

 **Love is a Sister**

 **(Who Roams the Multiverse with You)**

Dandelions are the funniest things. They grow in cracks, in cities, in forgotten places. They are the bane of a garden or yard, and yet, children love them. Blowing the seeds around and making wishes, kids spend entire summers making golden crowns under blue skies and the shade of a tree.

Sitting in the middle of a wheat field, one lonely seeker sighed.

Ropes of dandelions graced tawny wings and a crested helm. On the shorter side, the blue and gold femme watched the wheat stalks sway back and forth under the light wind with dark blue optics. Small patches of pearly white metal lined her plating and shone brightly beneath the sun's rays.

She whistled at the birds and then blew out a puff of frustrated air. Things were great. Wonderful, fantastic, and absolutely awesome. Except her sister wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where are you?" The seeker growled, glaring at the surroundings and then up at the mockingly empty sky. Not even a cloud dare show itself. Her statement did not make her sister magically appear, unfortunately.

In fact, said femme was many many miles away. Traipsing along a dirt path at the bottom of a canyon, a pale gray and misty lavender seeker with hints of dark blue threw her hands up in frustration and made a very loud aggrieved sound. She was a little lost, okay? Only a little bit. If her right wing didn't hurt from the fall earlier, she would just fly up and find her way to the tree at the fork in the road. Her sister was going to be upset that she was late.

So lost in annoyance and muttering to herself, the bot didn't see the very large dinobot until she walked right past him and tripped over his tail.

"Argh!" Servos splayed before her, the seeker fell flat on her surprised face.

And looked up to see a large muzzle full of serrated teeth inches from her helm. A deep gravelly voice boomed, "What you do that for?"

"Uh..."

"You no pay attention." He continued.

Sliding backwards, she could see the muzzle was connected to a body. A Tyrannosaurus rex to be exact. Matte gunmetal gray plating connected to yellow armor protecting his throat. Tawny hipplates moved and a massive gray tail swung into view with a lazy wave. What really caught her attention was the very sharp looking claws and root-beer in sunlight optics staring back at her pale silver ones.

Another slow tail flick as the little bot struggled for an answer, "Right. You're right, I wasn't. Are you okay?"

Mirthful rumbles and a derisive snort from the t-rex, as if she could really do any damage. The seeker was the one lying in the dirt. "You tiny flier no hurt me Grimlock. Now, you Decepticon?"

"No! Nonononono." Hurried the femme. She was sitting on the ground with a very suspicious dinobot two seconds from snapping her in half. "I'm neutral but I like to help the Autobots when I can. You said you're Grimlock. Leader of the Dinobots, right?"

"Me Grimlock _king_ of the Dinobots." He stressed, proudly straightening and puffing up. The femme grinned, even a she narrowed his optics back at her. "And who you?"

"Darkwalk."

A rumbly hum, "Neutral Darkwalk. What you doing here?"

"Looking for my sister." Sighing, the seeker's wings drooped, "She's my height and with similar armor but her's is mostly blue and gold. I don't suppose you've seen her?" His broad muzzle swung back and forth as the big mech settled on his haunches. Sighing again, Darkwalk tilted her helm at him, "So, what are you doing?"

"Looking for Autobots." Grimlock's nostril's flared, scenting the air, "No luck for me Grimlock."

"We're both searching. Could I come with you? I'm not headed in any particular direction."

Her slender wings perked up hopefully but dropped again as the Dinobot mused over it. Toes flexed and claws dug into the crumbly dirt before Grimlock gave her a hard stare and answered curtly, "Me Grimlock not waiting up if you Darkwalk fall behind."

"I won't!" She hopped to her feet and grinned wildly, "And when my wing feels better I can fly up and see what's ahead. Whichever way we go."

He merely nodded and lurched up to start trekking down the canyon path. Darkwalk set a brisk pace to keep up with his long strides. Pulling energon crystals from her subspace, the femme offered one to Grimlock as they walked along, "Want some? I found them earlier."

Taking one between his teeth, the dino crunched happily on his snack and the two started to wander.

It was not until several days later that they found anything. True to her word, Darkwalk kept up. Even when the t-rex ran in his dino-mode to cover large patches of clear land. Flying above, she told him if they were heading for forests, plains, or more canyons. They steered clear of any place that had a lot of humans.

Every evening they would find a place to camp and rest for an hour or two before moving on. While Darkwalk scouted north of their temporary stop, Grimlock checked the south. They didn't want to find they'd rested near a Decepticon mine after all.

In dino form, the gray Autobot walked carefully over fallen logs and through trees that towered above him. He wasn't trying to be quiet (that word wasn't in his vocabulary), but he could remember not to stomp at times. And those times usually consisted of when he was hunting. Grimlock wasn't sure what he was hunting right now. He'd started scouting around their camp per usual and had noticed a faint scent that was similar to Darkwalk's but not quite the same. So he followed it.

Wandering deeper into the overgrown pines, the scent got stronger and stronger until the t-rex stopped at the base of a huge oak. He looked this way and that but the scent just stopped. That made no sense.

After a long pause, the mech looked up. On a large limb as thick around as his neck was a seeker. One that looked a bit like Darkwalk but with light yellow and sky blue plating. She appeared to be in recharge, optics shuttered and ventilations slow.

Grimlock gave a toothy smile and crouched. He leaped up and gave the branch a hard nudge before landing with a earth-shaking thud.

"Gaaaahh!" The femme shrieked and nearly fell off the branch.

While she scrambled to hang on, one foot sliding on the wet tree bark, Grimlock started to laugh loudly. Apparently Wildsky was just as fun to sneak up on as Darkwalk. The femme didn't seem to find him as funny. Sharp blue optics glared at him as she started to slip again.

"Jerk! I was napping."

"Why you nap in tree? Seekers not birds." Still rumbling in amusement, the dinobot tipped his helm and snapped his maw in indolent biting actions as she almost lost her grip, "You Wildsky not bird."

"'Cause I want to." She growled before letting go and finally dropping to the ground to land on her feet. Finding her balance, the femme put her hands on her hipplates and peered up at him with a weird look, "Who told you my name?"

"Darkwalk."

Her white-lined blue wings shot straight up, "You've seen my sister!" A nod. "Do you know where she is?" Another nod.

Getting behind the excited flier, Grimlock started to nudge her forward back the way he'd come. She stumbled in surprise and gave him another look before walking, "I can move on my own you know."

He growled lowly in agreement and kept pushing. For spite, Wildsky dug her feet in and crossed her arms just to see what he'd do, but the t-rex shoved her forward with his snout and her feet started to slide through the dirt. "Alright, alright! I'm moving."

Continuing to trek back to camp, the seeker quickly got over her annoyance and started asking a barrage of questions. By the time they got to the site, Grimlock had settled for 'yes' or 'no' answers and when those didn't suffice he just gave a neutral rumble instead of answering. But he puffed up and marched proudly when he caught sight of the gray and lavender bot. A loud exclamation made her jump.

"Me Grimlock find Wildsky! Me Grimlock best finder!"

Darkwalk gaped in surprise before springing up and running to hug her sisters. There was a moment of tender emotions expressed through strut-breaking, vent-stopping tight hugs where someone might have almost gotten strangled, but it was over soon enough.

"Dude, I was so worried!" the trine leader straightened and exclaimed before turning to Grimlock, "Thank you for finding her!"

A snort issued from Wildsky, "Worried about what? We would find each other eventually. I was just frustrated when you didn't show up at the waterfall."

"Wait," Darkwalk's pale optics tightened in confusion, "Waterfall?"

"Yeaaaaahhhhh...? We were gonna meet at that big oak by the waterfall."

The trine leader's wings flicked up and down, "I thought it was that oak by the crossroads."

Several beats of silence before the lighter femme muttered, "Oh."

"Oh." her sister agreed.

Grimlock's helm had turned back and forth like he was watching a ping-pong match as the sister's spoke. Biting her lip, Darkwalk grimaced, "I wouldn't have been there either. I fell and hurt my wing and got a little lost."

"Phhtttt!" Wildsky struggled to hold back her laughter as the other seeker mock fumed.

"It's not funny!"

She growled and crossed her arms, a huff in her tone while Wildsky giggled, "... a little lost..."

Even Grimlock rumbled a low chuckle as they settled in for awhile. The fliers were happy to be back together and the king of the dinobots was pleased to be in charge of a bigger group. Now they just had to find the Autobots.

Unfortunately or fortunately (depending on how you look at it), they didn't find them right away. The errant explorers did, however, find lots of other things. It's amazing what can be found once one starts looking.

Say for instance a radio. The femmes really liked to turn it on and dance around to some of the songs. Grimlock wasn't sure if that had actually been found, borrowed or stolen. The explanation involved pie and not-stealing. But a few days later it mysteriously disappeared, apparently having been returned.

And then there was the ship, which was definitely the best thing on their wandering adventure. The trio had crested a large grassy hill at the edge of some plains to see a Cybertronian ship half-buried in the opposing hillside. The femme's threw their servos up in glee.

"Loot!" Wildsky cheered.

Her sister yelled at the sky, "Artifacts!" She did a silly little jigging dance.

"Treasure!"

"Treasure!"

"Yeah!"

"Pirates!"

A pause as the pearl and blue seeker looked at the other with a furrowed optic ridge, "This is a pirate ship?"

"It is now until I see evidence otherwise." Came Darkwalk's solemn reply. Apparently bored of the conversation, Grimlock started down the slope.

"Me Grimlock exploring."

"Wait for us!" After a few minutes of clambering around and a little digging, they found the cargo door. The dinobot insisted he go first since he was the leader. One look at the dilapidated and dark hallway leading inside and there were no complaints.

"This is creepy. What if there are bodies?" Wildsky whispered to her sister as they slipped inside. Without answering, the trine leader gave a wing shrug. She was harder to see in the low lighting of the ship since her coloring was dimmer than her sister's.

"What if the corpses are clutching the treasure and we have to take if from them?" Their quiet conversation stalled before Darkwalk continued, "No more treasure hunting movies for awhile."

Wildsky sighed as they plod along, "Agreed for now. I'm not saying good bye to Indiana Jones, Goonies, and Pirates of the Caribbean." A brief pause as she switched topics. "Hey Grimlock?"

The dino turned to look at the flier, tail nearly whacking the wall of the small corridor. "If we find a sword, do you want it?"

"Me Grimlock want sword." He agreed, liking the idea.

A wheedling reply came from the shadowy area where Darkwalk was, at the back of their parade, "An energon sword that catches fire?"

Narrowing his optics, the t-rex tried to figure out why this felt like a trap. Wildsky was easy to see with her light plating and because she was right next to him. Darkwalk was not and her gray armor blended in with the damaged walls. But he could hear the grin in both their voices which set off his instincts. Something was up. He didn't know what, but something was. Hesitantly, he agreed, "...yes."

"Okay." A cheery chirp of a reply that was apparently the end of the conversation.

Grimlock internally shrugged and continued farther in the ship. Seekers were strange. Femmes were confusing. Put both together and you got crazy confusing weirdness.

They did not find any swords, much to everyone's disappointment. There was some energon cubes, a couple knives, broken machinery and no corpses. It seemed someone had already been there before and wiped out anything useful. They hadn't cared for the dull knives. In dramatic procession, the fliers offered the weapons to Grimlock but he shrugged the gifts off. His claws were bigger blades and the sisters could use them.

He was very pleased about finding the energon though. Grimlock had sniffed the cubes out of a hidden compartment in the cargo hold. There was much applause and a celebratory drink.

So the ship was fun. And wandering through deserts, grassy plains and by the sea shore was quite an adventure. Life was weird. Amusing, but weird. They traversed the world one step at at time and enjoyed every single one of those steps. But alas, the trio eventually found what they were searching for.

Nearly a month after starting their travels and scouting ahead one bright and brisk morning, the fliers glided and twirled loopily on light wind currents. Descending through misty clouds over a mountain range, they basked in the cool air. There were enjoying their flight until the sounds of fighting and blasterfire came from the partially forested slope below. Jetting down, the femmes could see vehicons and eradicons shooting at what looked like Autobots on the rocky mountainside.

"Storm trine to Grimlock, we have Autobots!" Darkwalk messaged the dinobot with the coordinates. It would take a few minutes for him to get to their location.

"Drop?" Wildsky barrel-rolled playfully.

Flicking her tailfins, Darkwalk agreed, "Drop."

"Yeeeeehhhhhaaaawwww!" With twin yells of exhilaration, the fliers positioned themselves before transforming back to root mode and falling front-first towards earth.

The Autobots weren't exactly having the greatest day. Being low on energon, Optimus had sanctioned a raid on a well known energon mine. It wasn't going so well. The plan to sneak in was scrapped the minute one of the vehicons had spotted Bulkhead. Like a kicked ants nest, the Cons had poured out of the mountain tunnels and surrounded the Bots. But the small team was giving it their all.

Some people were hopeful, "Thirty to four. I'd say we're pretty even." Bulkhead tried to joke. Arcee smacked him on the arm before ducking behind the boulder they were using as cover.

"Just keep shooting."

The only warning was screams of pure glee and tremendous clangs of metal hitting metal. Everyone looked up to see two eradicons careening down, engines roaring and flight path out of control. One smacked into the dirt and flipped, throwing his rider off. The femme seeker rolled, wings flat on her back before landing on her feet and servos in a skidding slide.

"That was a landing! I win!" The mainly blue and tawny flier yelled, ignoring the dumbstruck expressions.

The second eradicon smashed into several trees. His attacker leaped off early, transforming into a gray jet and shooting back up into the whirling mess of Decepticon fliers.

"Showoff!" Barked the lighter femme.

Yelping as the vehicons started firing at her, the short bot transformed and flew up to join her partner. The fighting on the ground renewed with vigor as the Autobots realized they had help. Bumblebee dashed toward his teammates and leaped over the rocks to land in a crouch, " **Was that Jet Judo?** "

"Can jets do Jet Judo to other jets?" Bulkhead broke cover to smash three cons with his wrecking ball.

"They think they can." Arcee replied, getting into a fistfight with several vehicons who had gotten around their cover. Things quickly descended into an all out brawl. A hit to the motorbike's back drove her to her knees.

Optimus jumped in and neatly finished the fight. "Focus."

The fighting did not last long. By randomly dropping on eradicons, the newcomers soon cleared the sky and provided air cover. Going to ground was not safer for the Cons, caught between the seekers above and the vicious fight they had on their servos with the Autobots. And the femmes had no issues landing on anyone who wasn't paying attention. Many poor vehicons ate dirt that day.

Finally, when it was obvious they would lose, the Decepticons retreated through a groundbridge. They were undoubtedly gathering reinforcements to retake the mine and alerting high command of the situation. Letting out sighs of relief, the Autobots stowed their weapons and looked at the seeker femmes. Said femmes were meandering and looking around.

When they noticed the Autobots looking at them, they froze. Optimus put away his battle mask and nodded at them. "Thank you for your help. I am Optimus Prime. What are your names?"

Simultaneously, the fliers looked at each other. They appeared to be communicating telepathically. Darkwalk murmured, "Backup?"

"Yeah, backup." Her sister answered.

And before the Prime or anyone else could do anything, the seekers bolted into the forest. There was a stunned silence before their scout clicked, " **Well... that was weird.** "

"Why run? They could've flown." Frowning, Arcee rubbed her arms and peered at the shadows between the trees. Nothing stared back from the shadows.

"Why run at all?" Optimus sighed, "Gather as much energon as you can. The Decepticons will return soon."

Very quickly the Bots had the groundbridge open and were relinquishing their enemy of energon cubes. A few minutes and about fifty cubes in, loud thuds from the forest drew their attention. A crash, birds shrieked and flew up from the treetops, branches cracked sharply. The team drew their blasters.

Vegetation crunched underfoot. Bee nervously scooted closer to Bulkhead as the Prime stepped in front of his bots. The red and blue mech shifted into a fighting stance. "Show yourself."

The footsteps got louder and faster before a very large Cybertronian burst out of the trees, running full speed up the slope to the bots. A smaller figure followed after. Only Prime's shout of "Hold Fire!" kept the others from shooting.

"We're back!" Yelled the lavender gray seeker happily. She jogged up behind Grimlock and blew out a wheezy breath.

Sitting on Grimlock's shoulder's, Wildsky waved down at the surprised and wary bots, "And we brought a friend."

"Grimlock. It is good to see you." Optimus stowed his weapon and took a step toward the big gray and yellow dinobot. He turned toward the others and gestured that they could put away their weapons, "He is an Autobot and a friend."

Helping Wildsky down, Grimlock rumbled loudly, "Me Grimlock been looking for you Optimus Prime. Found seekers instead."

Said fliers snickered. The white one beamed, "And we found the Autobots. So we win!"

The two cheered and high-fived while Grimlock huffed and turned back to the Autobots as the Prime introduced his team and the seekers introduced themselves. None of them noticed the scout party of eradicons flying closer to find the best spot to open a groundbridge and attack the distracted Autobots.

"I've heard a lot of stories about you and the other Dinobots." Bulkhead seemed the most excited by the new arrivals, "Can you really roar loud enough to be heard across a frontline battlefield?"

Making faces, the seekers clapped their servos over their audios. Optimus looked alarmed, "No! Don-"

Too late. Grimlock had already transformed into dinomode, tail lashing back and forth. Straightening, he opened his maw and a bellowing roar issued forth. Choking out all other sound, the noise howled over them, sending everyone into an instinctive crouch to try and block it out. The bot's armor flared as coding told them to runRunRUN! It was the roar of a very large, very dangerous beast that would make lesser mechs cower in fear.

When it was finally over, the dinobot snapped his teeth together with a quiet click. People slowly opened their optics and stood. A dull cottony sort of silence engulfed them as hearing slowly returned.

The mountain forest was absolutely silent as every creature able was either hiding or had fled. With no other white noise, the eradicon's engines suddenly seemed quite loud. The Autobots looked up. The Decepticons hovered for one long second before turning on their tailfins and fleeing as fast as their thrusters would allow. Chestplates puffed out in pride, Grimlock looked quite smug with his toothy grin.

"Well!" Darkwalk clapped her servos, causing several people to startle, "I don't think they'll be back for the energon."

"Good riddance." Muttered Arcee, mouth quirking up in amusement.

Snickering, Wildsky flicked her wings back and forth in a cheerful wave. "They'll write it off as 'Not worth the cost of retaking'. Hey Optimus?" The Prime glanced at her with an inquiring optic ridge raised, "Can we come with you guys? We're neutral but we like helping Autobots."

Everyone looked at one another before collectively turning to the Prime. Standing tall, the leader studied the seekers with steady calm optics before nodding. "I don't see why not. You are welcome to come to the base."

"Whoo!" Cheered Wildsky as the groundbridge opened once more. "Adventures ho!"

Bumblebee chuckled as the femmes rushed over to help him carry some energon cubes and the others picked up all that they could carry. Passing through the vortex, Bulkhead started chatting with Grimlock about battles. Darkwalk and Wildsky quickly followed, excitement clear on their faces. The bridge closed on Optimus' footsteps as he went through last and the mountainside fell still and quiet.

For all of two minutes that is. One vehicon carefully lifted his helm to make sure the Autobots were truly gone before getting up and telling the others the coast was clear. No longer pretending to be dead, several wounded struggled to their feet and the small group let out sighs of relief. After congratulating each other on still being alive, the vehicons called for a groundbridge back to the Nemesis. They couldn't wait to tell the others they'd seen Grimlock, fought the Prime, and lived. Their comrades wouldn't believe it.

* * *

.

.

"Where to next?"

"Lets terrorize Bayverse. Ratchet needs repainted."


	2. How to Steal a Battleship Part 1

**How to Steal a Battleship**

 **(Play an escape soundtrack while running)**

A cherry red lamborghini aventor roared down an empty state route at seven in the evening with windows down and music blaring at top volume from within. Rays of deep gold and burgundy sunlight glowed behind rose tinted clouds as the sun headed for it's western destination. Inside the sports car, two girls bounced around in their seats and cackled as they rushed along the road.

The driver was close to nineteen but looked hardly over seventeen with long blonde-brown hair flying back and desaturated blue eyes set within a tired face. Dark purple crescents marked the skin beneath those eyes but she wore no makeup. And right now, the girl didn't even look that tired, not with all the giddy laughter and sweet fun emotions surrounding them. It was almost like a high, euphoria glowing upon their faces. The other girl appeared only slightly younger with very blonde hair whipping around her face by the wind and the same blue eyes. Choking laughter flew out as they looked at each other and burst into fits again. Both wore only plain jeans, shirts and tennis shoes. Although the younger one's foot apparel were very colorful and appeared to have been graffitied upon whilst the driver's were white and black with two gold stars on the back.

Darkwalk and Wildsky had a different version of fun than most people. It didn't involve school dances. Football games were a couple hours of boring torture and shopping was monotonous unless it involved books, shiny rocks, beads, music or other odd things. Fun was paintball, wading in the creek for buried treasure, making gingerbread houses with headless snowmen cookies and staying at home to watch movies. But they did agree with many others that driving around at high speeds with tunes blaring was absolute bliss.

' _ROLL OUT!_

 _We're gonna blow these stinkin' Cons awaaaaaaaayyyyy_

 _ROLL OUT!_

 _We're making a bigger mess than Micheal Baaaaayyyyy'_

Singing and howling along to the nearly ear bursting volume, the sisters zipped at nearly one-hundred miles an hour and drew up a screech of tires on pavement as the car seemed to float along on their drive.

"Oh Hey, Someone Finally Took The Bait," Darkwalk shouted over their song as a glance in the mirror showed a rapidly approaching truck. It was gaining even though vehicles of those caliber where not meant to drive that fast. Wildsky twisted around to look, seat belt digging into her butterfly patterned sleeveless top. Her sister hit the replay button while checking to make sure there were no curves ahead.

A huge grin crossed the younger's face, "Is That Who I Think It Is?"

"Trigger Happy Weapon Specialist, On Route And Ready To Rumble!"

The older one's right hand came off the wheel and they high fived before pouring on more speed. Behind them, an onyx black GMC Topkick matched their acceleration. One could almost hear the snarling of his engine even though he was a good twenty yard away. The sisters shared a brief look.

Darkwalk smirked, "I'm So Glad We Stole A Lambo!" The wind nearly carried away her words and put strands of two-toned hair into her mouth. If you were going to steal a sports car, it had to be red because everyone knew the red ones went ten mph faster than you thought they were going. At least according to Wildsky.

"If You're Going To Steal Any Vehicle, It Should Be A Porsche, McLaren, Corvette, or Lamborghini!" Wildsky yelled back with gleeful mischief.

The Topkick pulled up just behind them, and the true blonde strained against her seat belt to lean around the gray cloth seats and make a face at the other vehicle. Fingers in her ears, thumbs wiggling, eyes crossed, Wildsky stuck her tongue stuck out. Ironhide jerked back and then sped up, a roar resounding from beneath his hood. In response, Darkwalk turned the volume up louder so he could easily hear the lyrics to the techno and rock 80's sounding music.

 _'On the metal world of Cybertron,_

 _There was a rockin' robot race._

 _Two warring tribes were layin' waste_

 _To a once great shinin' place._

 _Molten metal fires dot the alloy and the chrome,_

 _Sparks and twisted wires stain the surface of our home.'_

Ironhide braked in shock and nearly swerved off the pavement, engine squealing and tires dragging skid marks and smoke from the asphalt. The female driver slowed to make sure he was catching up before hitting the gas. Her sister cheered Ironhide on, urging him to speed up. Undoubtedly, the weapon specialist could hear them and was wondering what the Pit kind of game they were playing.

 _'The Autobots are hunted by the cruel Decepticons._

 _The slaughter is directed by the evil Megatron._

 _This metal robo Stalin only has one equal foe,_

 _So ready up your battle cry, it's time to let him know!_

 _Autobots..._

 _Transform..._

 _ROLL OUT!'_

Gunning it for all he was worth, the large bot pulled even to the females in the low slung speedster. The driver looked up from her shorter position and gave Ironhide a thumbs up and evil grin, hand reaching to turn it up even louder. How they would be able to still have functioning ear drums after this, no one would know. Regardless, anyone within a mile would be able to hear the music, and if they were close enough, pick out the lyrics. A flash of lights appeared three miles ahead. Darkwalk narrowed her eyes as Wildsky cackled hysterically.

"HE CALLED BACKUP!"

' _We're gonna blow these stinkin' cons awaaaaayyyyy_

 _ROLL OUT!_

 _We're making a bigger mess than Micheal Baaaaaayyyy_

 _ROLL OUT!_

 _They're gonna pay for tearing up our home_

 _ROLL OUT!_

 _Pedal to metal, time to kick some chrome.'_

As the blockade appeared and the Autobot kept even with them, a new player entered the game. Behind all parties, a black Ducatti with venom green jagged lining appeared. Wearing black leather and a reflective helmet with the same shade of green outlines, it was impossible to tell the rider's gender. He or she zipped right up to the slowing Lamborghini and almost nudged Ironhide's back fender. He pulled back to try and get behind the motorcyclist but he or she just swerved to the other side of the girls as they scooched over to make room, forcing the Topkick to get behind them. They all slowed as another half a mile passed and soon they were crawling at twenty then ten until they stopped only a few inches short of the obstacle.

Music still blaring at torturous levels, the bike rider pulled off her helmet to reveal a young woman younger than Darkwalk but older then Wildsky. Long wavy brunette hair spilled out and almost orange eyes looked over at her sisters in the stolen vehicle. A smirk made it's way across a face that bore more than a passing resemblance to theirs.

"I think you got their attention."

.

.

* * *

"What do you mean they disappeared?!" Ratchet huffed in disbelief as Lennox scratched his head with a sigh. It had been a very long several hours. He hadn't expected them to actually take in people today, especially teenagers, but the moving energy signals had matched with the vehicle they'd pursued. Only for it to disappear as soon as they got close. And that song! Where the hell did that thing come from?!

His guardian rumbled his annoyance, "I turned my scanners away for just a moment and they were gone. Left a note." Ironhide gestured to the military man standing at his feet. Will waved a folded piece of paper for the bots to see. They'd taken the three suspects to the closest military base for questioning but they'd slipped away like professional ninjas instead of the teenagers they were. Which did not make the GMC Topkick happy. The bot was already in a foul mood from being taunted by the girls, losing them had only made it worse.

"So the energy signal disappeared, three humans were playing music that hinted at knowledge of our existence..." Optimus sighed.

Jazz chuckled, "Hinted nuthin'. I listened to 'Hide's recordin' and that tune's talkin' 'bout us man." The Prime pinched his nasal ridge before asking Lennox to read the note. Grimly, the man unfolded it and started to read aloud, already knowing the reactions probably wouldn't be good. He'd already memorized the words on the way back to base.

" Alright, and I quote:

'Dear sirs and humans (only the non-annoying ones), we are rather displeased with the situation. Also, we are mildly annoyed with certain people. First off, Youngling Prime, if you ever leave one of your soldiers to the hands of the humans again there shall be dire consequences. You are much better than that and we know it. Stop acting like a glitch.'" Lennox stopped as several bots sputtered in shock.

The medic burst out first, "Who do these slagging humans think they are?! Trying to tell off Optimus." Ironhide agreed with the statement vehemently although the Prime remained unfazed and requested the note be read fully. Will continued on.

"Second: Ratchet, you are the wrong colors. If you are trying to keep a low profile why are you optic burning neon yellow? It's horrendous. If you don't change it soon, someone else will." Snickers around the large room, "Ironhide,... yeah we got nothing. Just try to tone down the trigger happy stuff because that's Cliffjumper's job. Bumblebee is currently one of the only ones we are not irritated at this moment.' ….. Who's Cliffjumper?"

Low and suspicious rumbles from the metal giants as Jazz answered, "A friend a' ours. How do those human femme's know 'bout him?"

Lennox finished reading, "Jazz: there are no words to describe how upset we are that you almost died. For a while we were under the impression that you had died at Mission City but we are extremely grateful to find out we are wrong. Don't do anything stupid and die or we'll sic Prowl on you. All of you bots better be prepared because everything right now is extremely flawed and we are making it better our way. That includes terrorizing you but we'll save the nastier things for the cons. Have a nice day."

Silence reigned for a total minute as the Cybertronians stood stock still and the human wondered if they'd frozen in shock. Sam, who was sitting on the catwalk next to the yellow mech's helm, poked at Bumblebee only to get poked in return. The boy just shrugged and watched the others. Finally Lennox asked slowly.

"So... who's Prowl?"

* * *

Within hours of reading that note, the base had become a mad house. Ratchet took a quick recharge only to wake up and realize he'd be painted. And no one would admit to doing it. The now white, red and gray bot was cussing out anyone and anything that dared annoy him as he worked on building his medical bay. Not a single person admitted that the white and red paint job of the ambulance was easier on the eyes.

And it didn't stop there. The doorknobs _oinked_ when the humans turned them, random annoying songs played through the speakers at sporadic times in the day and Jazz insisted that some of those songs could not be found on the web. The next day dawned to reveal Ironhide a nice dark red and the Porsche white and black with red and blue stripes. Suffice to say, the once silver sports car was sulking because he'd apparently really liked the shinier paint job. Hours later it was silver again and Jazz was quite befuddled on how it had done that because he had been driving at the time. The humans were upset that there was the possibility of secrets being leaked by an unknown source because _someone_ knew where their base was, the Autobots didn't like the pranks and to top it off they had an unexpected guest.

The brunette with brown eyes that had disappeared two days ago was found sitting outside one of the buildings, leaning against the wall and eating a lollipop. Military men with guns didn't scare her, the look of pure frustration Lennox sent her way made the young adult laugh and when asked how she got here the reply was: "secret."

At least Stormshock (as that was the only name she'd give) told them why she showed up. Apparently she was rather bored and wanted internet access. She'd decided not to go with her sisters because wherever they were didn't have it and the young woman insisted on being able to watch her anime.

"I normally don't help my sisters with their shenanigans but they bribed me this time." She explained.

Lennox sighed, already weary of this craziness, "Oh really?"

"Yeah." The brunette nodded seriously, "They said 'Join the Dark side. We have cookies.' So I got cookies."

To skip the long and boring parts, it ended with the female relaxing in the main room of the base with a guard while reading a manga. The soldiers had already confiscated her phone more than three times and she somehow still kept getting it back to watch her anime. Give her another hour and the device would disappear from lockup. Again.

Flip. Turn of page.

Little feet pattered on the concrete floor and Stormshock looked up to see a little blonde child in suspenders and a pink tee-shirt run into the room. The girl stopped when she saw the brunette and then dashed over.

"Hi!" Such a chirpy voice from one that looked only five, "I'm Annabelle. Wats your name?"

Stormshock nearly choked on how cute the little one was, especially the way she pronounced 'What's'. "I'm Stormshock sweety." The guard frowned and started over as soon as Annabelle got too close. He seemed uncomfortable with the child being close to the person he was guarding. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt her. You can stand right next to me if you want." The female rolled her eyes at the man and got a scowl in return.

"I'm bored. Pway with me!" Ringlets bouncing, the five year old grabbed onto Stormshock's arm and clung there.

A chuckle, "Alright. What are we playing?"

"Trucks!" Excited giggles flew out as Annabelle pulled out several toys vehicles from her pockets to show the older female. One of the little plastic things looked suspiciously like a black GMC Topkick. Stormshock smiled mysteriously and pulled a few of her own out of her jacket pocket. How they got there when she'd been searched earlier was a mystery. "I have some too."

"Whoo!" Annabelle threw her arms up in joy and started making zooming noises as they rolled their trucks and cars on the ground. "Vroom vroom eeeeeeeerrrrrrppppp scrreeeeaaachh vrooom vroom Capow!" The black pickup- crashed into the others cars.

"Capow?" Confusion flashed across Stormshock's face.

The little girl nodded with a huge smile, "Ironhide has cannons!"

"Ah," A nod of understanding as the woman dug into her pockets again and pulled out few more toys. There was no way those could all have fit in there, "How about Optimus? These are my sister's but I'm borrowing. This one's Hound. The gray one is Bluestreak..." On and on the toys came out looking suspiciously similar to certain bots including Jazz and Bumblebee. Joyful laughs and giggles started as they played with the 'bots' and staged mock battles. Eventually, Stormshock asked Annabelle if she wanted to hear a really neat song about the bots themselves. Under the wary eye of her guard, the brunette pulled out an MP3 player and set it to speaker. In seconds a drum beat played quietly through the mostly empty room. A guitar riff joined in with strange electronic noises and tiny sounds like metal on metal harmonizing with the beat.

 _In a cold, far away world_

 _A battle is raging between evil and good_

 _From the stars, they came here to earth_

 _Caught in their struggle through the whole universe_

 _Robotic warriors give it their all_

 _Fight in disguise_

 _Till the victor stands tall_

 _Transformers!_

The guard pulled out his radio and murmured into the device, trying to talk over the older sounding and slightly cheesy song.

 _Defenders of truth_

 _Robots that fight in disguise_

 _Transformers!_

 _When the battle is through_

 _Only the strong will survive_

 _Till all are one_

Stormshock stood and started to dance, singing along to the silly tune. Annabelle laughed and soon joined in. By the time Lennox dashed into the room, having spent the last twenty minutes searching for his wayward daughter, he found her singing loudly and hopping around with a toy Ironhide and a toy Bumblebee in each fist. The real Bee followed in his wake, having heard the song from a different room and came to investigate.

 _Truth has its moments and right always wins_

 _Prepare for the fight_

 _Let the battle begin!_

 _Transformers!_

 _Defenders of truth_

 _Robots that fight in disguise_

 _Transformers!_

The father just stopped and stared as the females finished their crazy dancing and the song ended in a complex guitar riff and one last line.

 _TILL ALL ARE ONE!_

The silence lasted all of twenty seconds as the woman panted for breath before Annabelle yelled out cheerfully, "Again!"

"I think that's enough Anne." Shrieking with joy, the little girl whirled and glomped her dad in a hug, "You're in big trouble for running off."

"Bumbee!" The blonde five year old peered around the father, "LOOK! I has you!" A mini yellow and black striped camaro waved at the larger one. She then pointed to the rest of the toys scattered on the floor. "An dat one's Brawn, and dat one's Blue and dat one's Wheeljack..."

Will looked at the toys in suspicion, several looking exactly like the bots and many more that seemed quite random. Bumblebee beeped something and delicately poked at the miniature vehicles. A couple radio clips played, " ' _Home is where the family is... How'd you know?... Missing you.'"_

"Honey, where did these come from?" Annabelle pointed to Stormshock who smiled and shrugged, "They belong to my sisters."

"Your sisters have a lot to answer." Instead of being nervous as the scowl Lennox directed at the young woman, she only laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll see them soon enough."

.

.

.

 _Somewhere in Africa_

A tall and skinny metal figure slipped off the small ridge she had been climbing and tumbled helm over feet down into the dirt. Her sister scrambled after her and was just helping the lavender and gray one up when a blaster poked them in the back of the head. Both femmes turned around.

Several vehicons stood with guns ready and pointed at the seekers. Silence before the blue and gold one spoke up.

"Oh, Hi."


	3. How to Steal a Battleship Part 2

**How to Steal a Battleship Part 2**

 **(Use explosives. Lots and lots of explosives.)**

"Sooooooo... um, we come in peace?" Wildsky raised empty palms.

Four vehicons faced the seeker sisters with grim stances and guns trained on their spark chambers. Silence descended as everyone looked at each other and wondered what they were supposed to do. The cons, because they'd never actually managed to get the better of Autobots before and were now confused on whether they should shoot or take them hostage and the fliers because they didn't really want to fight.

Finally Darkwalk leaned over very slowly and whispered, although the Vehicons could easily hear, "Um... what are they doing here?"

"I don't know!" Wildsky hissed back.

"Fine." Scowling, the grey jet muttered, "I'll ask."

She raised her voice and looked at the cars, "Where did you guys come from?"

Two of the Vehicons looked at each other in question while the one in the back piped up, "Exhena Station Five, three solar cycles out. Entering the atmosphere sucked." Immediately, the last Vehicon leaned back and whacked his comrade in the back of the helm.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"Well they asked... And you didn't like landing either..." The Cons growled among each other while the seekers stared at each other confused. Last they had checked, there were no Vehicons in Bayverse. But if the universe wanted to play then they'd play. With empty hands still in the air, Darkwalk broke in cheerfully.

"No, this is good! We actually had a really important question but only Decepticons can answer it so maybe you can help us. We're kind of confused here."

Red optical bands turned to stare at the rather calm looking jets as if they were crazy. Which wasn't that far out there. The loudest Con, who may or may not have been in charge, raised his gun slightly in case the femmes tried anything funny, "What?"

"Okay, so Shockwave is an officer, right?" Wildsky asked, hands lowering unconsciously to a neutral position. Four nods answered her. "So what's his title? We couldn't figure it out. Is it head scientist? Because we were pretty sure it wasn't 'the scary scientist dude who experiments on everyone' or 'the creepy cyclops who's worse than Unicron'. I know he has a military title, dang it!"

The slightly chattier Con who had answered Darkwalk's question choked a little, trying to hide the amusement so he wouldn't get in trouble. Another face palmed while the leader and the last one made gestures at each other that they didn't know.

Still rubbing his helm, the facepalmer spoke up, "Uh, it's Head Scientist and Official Engineer of the Decepticon Army. Why?"

Two wing shrugs as the Vehicons lowered their guns and the sisters put their arms down. Darkwalk replied, "We didn't know and we couldn't go ask the Autobots because they'd want to know why we were asking. So, curiosity. One of our many downfalls I'm afraid." A mildly dramatic sigh.

"I still stay 'creepy cyclops' is a better title." Wildsky muttered.

And some of the Cons seemed to agree. Chatty and the last one who wasn't the leader and hadn't face palmed nodded, earning a look from the leader. Another awkward silence descended as they stared at each other. Throwing her arms up, and causing the Vehicons to startle, Wildsky sighed. "Well now what? I mean, what's your policy for neutrals? Do we have to kill each other?"

"Neutrals?"

The Cons looked surprised, obvious even with the face masks. Trading looks, the seeker femme's nodded and pointed out their smiley face badges. Whirlwind smiled impishly. "Yeah. Neutrals."

"So do we have to kill each other?" Darkwalk gestured between the two groups, "Cause honestly, we don't feel like fighting."

"Well... they're not Autobots. High command never said anything about neutrals here." Chatty put in. The other three shrugged at each other unsure. But when they turned back to the spot where the seekers where, there was only rocks and scraggly grass. A whoop had them looking up to see two tiny specks fleeing into the clouds.

Synchronously, three carnelian bands looked at the more chatty Vehicon. He raised his hands in defense. "It wasn't my fault!"

One face palmed again while the leader walked over to bang his helm on a rock.

"Slaggit."

* * *

Some times later and covered in a lot of moon dust, Wildsky poked her head out of the a mostly buried ship and sneezed. She was allergic to moon dust. Who knew?

" _Hey! I finished!_ "

The call bellowed down the comm link and made Darkwalk jump, falling back to land on her aft and imprint even more dirt on her frame. By now, the femme looked completely gray and all the lavender and blue was covered from view. Curse physics that said there was no sound in space. It meant they had to use comm links and even if she was several football fields away, Wildsky really didn't need to shout. Maybe they should learn to manipulate physics. That would certainly make some things easier.

" _Sentinel's taken care of?"_

 _"Yep!"_ There was way too much smugness in that tone. Darkwalk hopped out of the hole she'd been in and gave the unconscious Decepticon at the bottom a good kick. Wildsky continued talking, " _The glitch is gonna have a few problems when he wakes up. And now Ironhide won't die!"_

" _Awesome. I think I got all the cannon fodder. They won't be coming out of stasis unless a medic does it with an override. I think our work here is done."_

Waving, Wildsky caught sight of her sister climbing up out of a rather large crater and turned to close the door of Sentinel's ship. Darkwalk quickly jetted to the other seeker's side and the two surveyed the moon they'd scoured for Cybertronians. The younger one mused, " _Okay. Now what?"_

 _"We got terrorize Simmons?"_ Darkwalk hummed.

" _S7 was disbanded. Isn't he needed for the second movie anyway?"_

 _"I don't remember... If I could think of a good way to destroy that sun harvester, we could go do that."_ A frustrated vent that sent up more dust and had Wildsky sneezing. " _Oops. Sorry."_

The lighter colored femme waved away the apology, _"Doesn't Shockwave show up sometime? Or was it Soundwave..."_

 _"It was Shockwave. Hey, I have a good idea."_ Glee transformed Darkwalk's bored scowl into a terrifying expression. " _Lets go steal a battleship."_

Cackling evilly, the seekers transformed and left the meteor-pocked dark side of the moon to set off for deep space. A space bridge spun into existence and swallowed them. In the vortex, light pulled apart their molecules and left the feeling of chaotic collapsing before they were spat back out on the far side of another galaxy and near a huge metal planet.

Wobbling a little from the rush, the jets slowed their speed to take in the sight. It was quite sad. Larger than earth by a third, the once home was now dark. It was only when they flew lower in search of their quarry that they were able to see the broken spires and ragged pits tearing into the planet's surface. Respectful of the loss, the girls stayed quiet.

Until they found Shockwave's base.

" _Mwahahahaha!"_

 _"That sounded creepy. And maniacal. Good thing we don't feel like helping the Decepticons."_ A dry response from the trine leader.

Skirting the drones and terrifying experiments guarding the perimeter, the seekers snuck around the outside of the base. They found many interesting things and many things that did not need to be seen. At the very least, Shockwave kept his place organized. Eventually, they went down into the subterranean area to see rows and rows of ships. Darkwalk made a face. "This will not do. They're all dark colors."

"Cons don't have any sense of color." Agreed Wildsky.

On Cybertron, there was enough of an atmosphere and gravity to keep it from being a vacuum. Which meant they could talk out loud. Her sister smiled.

"So let's do something about it before someone catches us. I think we've probably set off an alarm somewhere by now and they're gonna come see who's breaking in."

Within minutes everything was set up and the jets stood at the other end of the 'battleship parking lot'. Eyeing each other in excitement, the older sister straightened her shoulders, settled her wings down and performed the necessary checklist for stealing your enemy's vehicles. "Dramatic music?"

An old boom box was held up. "Check."

"Escape soundtrack?"

"Check."

Darkwalk gave a feral grin and asked the last question with far too much delight, "Explosives?"

"Cheeeeecccckkkk!" Wildsky nodded at the boxes at their feet. "We ready?"

Nodding, her sister picked up her box, "Ready. And... 3, 2, 1. Cue music!"

Wildsky turned on the boombox. Dramatic orchestra music crackled out of the worn wire mesh to bounce and echo around the extremely large space. The fliers ran forward carrying their TNT and danced in exaggerated theatrical steps. Moving forward they tossed the timed explosives to the side and at the battleships. As the music picked up, so did their dance until they were leaping and prancing around the large metal ships in glee. Faster and faster they moved until they were spinning in circles and at last reached the end of the room.

When finally out of ammunition, the femme's rushed out of the big hangar doors. Security alarms sounded but the jets just flew to the top of the closest tower. As they transformed to land and watch, the music hit it's crescendo. Swooping notes could just barely be heard from their position.

The ships blew up.

Metal ceiling buckling above the heat and force, the hangar spat flames out the mouth and collapsed inward before exploding. A roar drowned out the shrilling alarm. Parts of ships and base structure carried by a mushroom cloud reached the sky as more and more explosives went off, turning it into one boom after another. Displaced warm gasses blew past the crouched saboteurs. One final blast sent a bright stream of burning light upwards. Silence fell as the alarm was now fried. And then sirens in the other parts of the base went off.

"Escape soundtrack." Darkwalk stated.

Her sister jumped down and flipped into alt mode, "Escape soundtrack!"

No one heard fast-paced racing music over the security alarms. And everyone was too busy making their way towards ground zero to notice two short definitely-not-Decepticons heading the other way.

* * *

Shockwave observed the empty spot at the top of his laboratory. He had just went down to see his main fleet of battleships gone (which did not put him in a good mood) when he was informed that his personal ship was missing. The one leader class Voyager battleship that was not in the hangar but placed near the center of his abode, which _should_ have made it harder to steal.

Instead, the Decepticon officer found himself looking at alien marks painted sloppily in the space where his ship was supposed to be.

As it where, Shockwave did not know what the line, the circle,the curved line, and another line meant. If he knew English slang, he would have understood that it was 'IOU 1' in neon green paint. Turning, the scientist stared at one of the few Decepticon warriors that frequented his base, as most things were taken care of by drones.

"The tracker?" The one-opticked mech inquired flatly in his static voice.

Trying not to cringe, the Decepticon grunt replied stiffly, "It is not being picked up."

Shockwave looked back at the empty space. It was not a good day to be him.

* * *

"Here." Lennox jerked his head at the soldiers who were leading Stormshock into the big room. "Your sisters called. Care to explain how they know this number?" The irritated look just made the young adult smile.

"No idea captain. I've been here the entire time."

Not believing the innocent look, he led her up the catwalk to the computer terminal and stood aside. For the week that she'd been here, Stormshock had been surprisingly well behaved. The pranks had died down and no other trouble had come up. But she refused to explain the song or how her sisters had found the location of the base. Only the promise of her sister's showing up soon kept the military from shipping her out to be questioned elsewhere. Behind the humans on the metal bridge gathered most of the Autobots with the exception of Ratchet who didn't care and was too busy elsewhere. The other base personnel started up whispered conversations and eyed the reddish-haired brunette woman.

"Hello?" Stormshock inquired, looking at the screen which registered an extremely long list of numbers instead of an area code like it should have. Optimus joined the other bots all listening in and leaned over toward Will.

"We have contact with the other two humans?" The Prime inquired lightly, having just been filled in by Ironhide, who was standing almost right up against the catwalk and trying to intimidate Stormshock. She was ignoring him. Someone was still a little sore about the racing.

Lennox nodded seriously, "Yeah. Tech's are still trying to trace the number." A hum from the large bot before Optimus informed him of something rather important.

"That is a Cybertronian beacon code. From a ship, if I'm not mistaken."

"What?!" Eyes growing as large as saucers, the man turned to stare at Stormshock. A younger female voice came through the computer.

"Hey! I told you, you should've come with us. It was fun."

The woman snorted, "Where are you guys? Tell me what you did later."

Another voice, slightly flatter, joined in, "Where, is a little hard to explain. Somewhere in Earth's atmosphere. But we have something more important to talk about..."

She trailed off as everyone looked at each other and muttered about how in the world two girls could be up in Earth's atmosphere. The other continued , "How upset would we be if we stole a battleship without you?"

That was met with silence and concerned military personnel. In the background, people made some calls to see if any of their ships had been stolen. Jazz rolled forward to better hear the conversations and jousted for space with Bumblebee, who did not like being pushed aside. The miniature jabbing session gained the attention of the Prime who stood right behind them until they noticed his presence and stopped.

"Highly upset." Stormshock crossed her arms and scowled at the screen although her sister's couldn't see her.

"What if we let you man the cannons?" The lower voice wheedled plaintively.

The brunette mused for a moment while one of the soldier's came up to Lennox and report that all their ships were accounted for. Finally Stormshock sighed, "Okay, we're good."

"Awesome!" Coming back again, the younger voice crowed. "This thing has awesome cannons!"

"Excuse me." Optimus interrupted. Moving aside, the other Autobots gave their leader room so he could stand behind Stormshock. "Would you perhaps be interested in coming to see your sibling? I would like to speak with you in person."

Silence before the older voice apologized hesitantly, "Um, hey. Yeah, let's do that. And uh,... sorry about that snap at you in the note. We were just kinda irritated 'cause you left Bee. But I guess being Prime you sometimes have to make hard choices..." Starting to ramble, the female's words descended into unintelligible muttering before jumping to normal levels. "But yeah, in case you haven't figured out, we know where your base is. We'll land there. Please don't shoot because we're not fighting. And one seriously important question: _Why_ do battleships meant for space travel have windshield wipers? It's not like it's going to rain up here."

That threw the entire room into silence. Jazz started cackling loudly while Bee stifled laughter behind his hand. Rubbing his head, Lennox just threw his hands up in defeat and sat down. The whole world was nuts.

Optimus shuttered and reopened his optics and Stormshock shook her head in embarrassment. Trying to maintain some semblance of normality, the semi truck replied steadily, "Those are for dust particles."

"Oh." In the background, everyone could hear the other girl yelling something about finding the intercom system and the usefulness of button mashing. "Well, we're over South America now and should be there in less than an hour. Seeya soon Storm."

As the connection cut, Optimus looked down at the human. "Forgive me for any implied insult here, but how exactly could two humans possibly get a Cybertronian battleship?"

"I have no clue. They could've at least asked if I wanted to help with that." Stormshock muttered.

Less than an hour later, as one of the girls had predicted, a ship was picked up on the radar. Every human and bot at Diego Garcia came outside or at least stood by a window to watch as the belly of the behemoth ship became visible out of the clouds. As it lowered and everyone could fully appreciate it's full size, Ironhide started swearing. "That's a slaggin' Voyager class! Haven't seen one of those in a while!"

All the humans gawked and quietly snapped pictures that were not going to leave the island while Bumblebee whistled in awe. Sam had come by to visit the bots just in time for the aircraft to land gently on a big empty stretch of sand. After metal pillars descended and set into the soft dirt, the ship rocked a little and finally settled. Quiet washed over everyone as they let out a sigh of relief that the landing went alright.

And then a startling horn sounded.

Ironhide jumped, swearing in Cybertronian, and whipped out his cannons to aim at the ship while Jazz yelped. The silver mech covered his audios at the loud noise. Crouching next to Sam to make sure no one got too close to the boy, Bumblebee stared. He's never actually seen such a big battleship. Scout ships sure. But none this big.

"Holy frick that's loud. Sorry everyone. I found the horn though!" A highly amused voice called out from the speakers of the ship. Stormshock's face went red. She put her head in her hands and shook it back and forth in denial. If anyone asked, she wasn't related to them at all.

"Battleship's have horns?" Sam questioned incredulously.

The young woman sighed, "And windshield wipers too apparently." Turning away from the new beach decoration, Sam stared as her as if she's lost her marbles. And that was debatable really. When no one exited the ship (and no guns or cannons turned their way) Optimus strode ahead of the others.

"Let us go investigate."

Following warily, Ironhide didn't take his optics off the cannons and weaponry brimming from the metal plating and stuck to the Prime's side. Jazz and Bumblebee started to run ahead to investigate until Ratchet bellowed at them to let Optimus go first. Strolling behind them, Stormshock made to follow with Captain Lennox and Sam at her heels. The other humans held back, cautiously waiting as Will signaled Epps to hold fort while they examined the ship.

Heading up to the front, a large panel lowered and ramp extended down to them. Ironhide whirled his cannons and went up first. As they climbed aboard, one wide door blocked their way.

Covered in paint and chalk, the dark panels nearly glowed from all the neon colors and glitter tossed in. The scribbles made little sense and seemed to be composed of random things, from cartoon dinosaurs to detailed drawings of storm clouds. The middle of the entrance spelled out 'Teddy Bears Ahoy!' in simple thick block letters. Stormshock snorted at the display.

Optimus at least seemed to know how the ship was layed out. He easily led them through shadowed halls until they came upon the bridge. Standing on the computer console and jumping on the buttons, a blonde teenager waved.

"Hey! Did you know the lights can change color? Watch this!" She pulled up options on screen and moved back and forth using her feet to hit keys. The yellow lights above them turned blue.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Stormshock rolled her eyes before spotting the oldest on another console. "And the next time you go practice ship thievery, I better be invited."

Darkwalk, tying her long hair back with a tie, stuck out her tongue, "You're the one who didn't want to come."

"You said there wouldn't be any internet access!"

"Yeah, and?"

The Prime interrupted the sibling argument as the humans at his feet gazed around the room in wonderment, "If you both calm down, that would be appreciated." The girls grumbled as Ironhide put away his guns, apparently deciding there was not threat. Sam and Bee edged out of the leader's line of sight to go explore the other things around. Sliding forward, Jazz walked right up to the missing females.

"'Scuse me. How the Pit did ya change mah color? 'Cause it changed back while I was driving. Driving!" The little silver bot huffed as the blonde laughed.

"The paint faded out. It was only supposed to last so long. I'm Wildsky by the way, and that's Darkwalk over there. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Jazz chuckled. Hearing that explanation, Ratchet stomped forward and snapped.

"How come mine didn't fade out?"

"Because we don't like neon yellow-green." The last woman took a running leap to land on the same console Wildsky was standing upon. "Do you like the ship? It's for you guys anyways because we don't have a use for it."

Wildsky sighed in mock sadness, "Correction: we have a lot of uses for it but you need it more. So, Merry Un-Christmas!"

Optimus surveyed the control room, noting the information on screen and then looked down at the two grinning girls. Stormshock tried climbing up the sides to get to her sisters but kept sliding until Bumblebee lent a servo to lift her. Sam called out from across the room, "Hey Lennox, look at this things! What do you think it does?"

The boy gestured at some bit of weirdly shaped machinery as Ratchet answered, "An atmospheric temperature regulator. Don't touch that!"

Ignoring the squabbling, Optimus pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge and looked at the crazy humans, "I do not believe we are anywhere close to the winter holidays. And where in the universe did you find this?"

"How do we know there aren't any Cons hiding on board?" Ironhide broke in, pulling up security cameras at the terminal. The weapon specialist did not like this. Crazy human females did _not_ just appear out of nowhere to give them a really well fortified ship. Luck didn't work like that. Stormshock looked at her shorter sisters who shrugged. Darkwalk answered dryly.

"We didn't see anybody, but do you know how many rooms are in here? I don't. So we just locked everything down just in case. And no, we're not telling you where we got it because it's not important." Just then, a shout made itself heard over one of the hall cameras. Apparently Cybertronian ones came with sound. There was a pounding from one of the closed doors and then a shout.

' _Is anyone going to let me out of here?'_

Darkwalk and Wildsky traded wide-eyed looks before whispering simultaneously, "Oops."

"Oops? Jeez guys, you could have at least checked for stowaways." Shaking her head, Stormshock sighed. Wildsky puffed up, shoulders tossed back in offense.

"Well excuse me! We had to leave before someone caught us! Would you like us to be captured and experimented on?"

The Prime interrupted before another sibling dispute broke out. "Enough." When all was silent he pinned the three with a look. "Why are you doing this?" Wildsky looked away, fingering the edges of her shirt. A shrug from Stormshock left everyone looking at the oldest human. Darkwalk stared back coolly for a moment before sighing. Across the room, Bumblebee placed Sam and Lennox on one of the terminals so they could see better. They all waited.

"First, we bothered you because we were bored. And finding creative ways to amuse ourselves if fun. We stole the ship for you, because no offense, but you all need help."

"Major help," the youngest human muttered. Stormshock gave another shrug, "I'm along for the ride. They just dragged me into it and I got paid in cookies."

Darkwalk scratched her head and showed open palms in a gesture of good faith, "You really need help. The universe is kind of against you, at least that's our opinion, and we want things to be better. So we messed around, got you a really awesome battleship and put things in your favor. If you're mad about us being here, okay, that's cool. We don't care that much and we're not staying. But at least use the fricking ship! I mean, have you seen the guns on this thing?! They're the coolest thing ever."

Once again shaking her head in denial, Stormshock face palmed.

Ironhide, despite his wariness, did indeed bring up the specs on the attached cannons and other fun weaponry. He whistled in appreciation. Now those were some nice toys.

"That does not answer how you know of us. Or who you are." Optimus sighed. Getting answers from these three was like pulling teeth. He would have had Jazz try to coax it out of them, but from the happy look on his face, the porsche was enjoying the possibilities the ship was offering and most likely wouldn't try too hard since the girls really weren't threats.

"Story keepers. Historians." Darkwalk replied vaguely as she leaned against one corner of the screen, smiling blithely at the scowl Ratchet directed her way. Bumblebee, Jazz and Ironhide were too busy having fun with the ship's console and talking with Will and Sam to really stay angry. Only Ratchet and the Prime were not impressed with the female's excuses.

Wildsky piped up, "Adventurers and Explorers. We keep the universe form going to hell. Or help it along." The last part was murmured almost inaudibly. Optimus gave the innocent looking human a sharp look as the medic squawked 'what?!'. The reddish-haired brunette added dryly.

"Trouble makers. It depends on who you ask."

"We do have to go. Other places to be, other people to annoy. Or repaint. Or steal ships from." Standing straight, the apparent leader of the trio saluted the Prime. "Try not to die, alright? We really want you guys to win and all."

"And where would you be going?" Shifting to block their exit, the blue and red bot crossed his arms and leaned down to stare at Darkwalk. She gazed back and then looked over to peer at Ratchet. Confused, the medbot scowled back.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hey!" Ironhide's shout drew everyone's eyes and optics to the sight of Stormshock and Wildsky racing out of the room. The oldest sister's staring had been a distraction to keep their optics away from the other two females. How they had gotten to the ground without any noise was a mystery. As soon as Optimus realized no one was looking at Darkwalk, he turned his helm back just in time to see her lunging off the console to hit the ground with a grunt and a roll. Dodging a grab from his massive hand, the short teen bolted around the giants and into a different hall than the one her siblings had taken.

Chasing after, Prime turned the corner to see no one when there should have been a running human. Rumbling in frustration, he commed the others, ' _Is anyone still in the control room?'_

 _'Ratchet, Sam, and Lennox.'_ The medic answered, _'I'm not as fast as the others.'_

Optimus could hear the rest of his team shouting from another part of the ship, _'Can you see them on the cameras?'_

A moment of silence greeted the leader. _'No. It seems Ironhide and the others lost the females as well.'_

' _I'll give you one thing.'_ Jazz broke in, _'They may be as annoying as scraplets and twice as hard to keep hold of, but at least we got a fancy ship.'_

Somewhere outside the ship and hovering in the clouds above, three seekers surveyed the island below. One, polished gold and blue with a few white highlights drifted toward the gray and lavender jet, Darkwalk and said, "I think they're kind of mad at us now."

"Hey, why should they be? I mean, you guys left them a really awesome gift. I think that pays back all the trouble you caused." The third flier, Stormshock scoffed. Jewel-tone amethyst with slices of burgundy covered her armor in smoothly curving lines. Dark orange optics rolled as she tossed her crested helm back.

"Ah well. Let 'em have a good run." Darkwalk stated calmly, "Time to go have fun elsewhere."

"I am not going with you this time. The first few days were fun but then I got bored." Stormshock grumbled as a swirling vortex opened in front of them.

Wildsky shoved her trine sister through the dimensional bridge, "Then you should have come with us. You would have loved the explosions."

The vortex closed, leaving no trace of the sibling's interference. On earth, irritated yet appreciative Autobots stumbled around trying to catch people who were long gone and Vehicons agreed not to mention to their superiors that they'd lost some neutrals. On Earth's moon, Sentinel slumbered on in stasis, unaware that his pillars were now unusable and the cosmic rust cannon he kept on his person missing. The pieces were scattered at the bottom of Earth's deepest ocean a good distance from Megatron's empty shell. And far, far away on Cybertron, Shockwave was not having a very good day.


	4. world Domination Games

Transformers Prime Universe again.

.

.

 **World Domination Games**

It was a quiet day in the base. For once, music was not blaring out of Miko's headphones, no video games or movies on the TV were causing a racket and no small remote control vehicles were zipping around. Yet. Ratchet knew the kids and the seekers were planning on playing with those later. But for the moment it was actually relatively quiet and no one was bothering him. It was nice.

"I call Japan and Europe." Proclaimed Stormshock. Since they were on the other side of the room from the computers, they could raise their voices a little without the grouchy medic coming over to scold them. Miko made a face at the violet and red jet's statement.

"Nu-uh! Japan's my home country. I get dibs. I want Scandinavian countries too."

"Okay!" Darkwalk clapped her servos for attention to ward off what would turn into a heated battle very quickly, "Stormshock and Miko are co-rulers of Japan. Stormshock has Europe. Miko's got the Scandinavian area. I want New Zealand and Australia. That includes any Pacific Islands."

The flier let her wings settle into a less tense positions as both her sister and the transfer student backed down, apparently fine with that solution. Darkwalk marked off little sections on the map of the Earth by their feet where they were all clustered in a circle. Different highlighters for each person. Where she found such giant markers in so many different colors, they were unsure of. It had been a very vague and confusing answer the children had gotten when they'd asked. Turning curiously to the youngest jet, the lead seeker questioned Wildsky, "And you?"

"Uh... I don't know. North America's nice I guess."

"Can I have South America? Their rain forest's are neat." Raf piped up hesitantly from his seat on Grimlock's side. The big dino was in recharge, having gotten bored with the youngster's discussion. Darkwalk beamed at the boy.

"Sure! Jack, what about you?"

A shrug as the dark-haired teen scratched his head. "I don't really like any place more than another. What do we have left?"

"Antarctica, Greenland, the Arctic, Africa, the rest of Asia (excluding Japan) and the Middle East. Oh, and Atlantic Islands." Darkwalk rattled off as Optimus came into the room. He curiously strolled over to their group and studied the marked upon map at their feet. The children and fliers looked back innocently. A smile quirked on the Prime's lips at the site. It had been a long time since he'd seen younglings trying to stay out of trouble. That thought made his spark warm.

"What are all of you doing?"

Stormshock, who was lying on her front plating, gave a lazy exaggerated wave and a prompt reply, "Splitting the globe up for world domination." The Prime shuttered his optics in surprise and looked at Ratchet.

The doc looked back flatly, having heard. He just shook his helm. "I'm not sure whether to be amused or concerned. Either way, don't encourage them."

Optimus turned back to the younglings. Many innocent angel-like expressions greeted him. Even Jack, who didn't smile that often, was in it too. At the very least, both the boys had cheerful grins. The leader of the Autobots wondered what it was about females and femmes that made their smiles look down right evil. It occurred to him that maybe Miko had taught the seekers to do expressions like that, but somehow he doubted it.

"I see." He finally said. "And why are we doing this?"

"Bored Bossbot. Bored." Miko groaned. "Paint's taking too long to dry."

Ratchet looked up sharply from his work, "What paint?"

"Nothing!" A chorus of young and reedy voices chimed. Optimus chuckled, deciding to let them get on with whatever they were up to. Children would be children. It was good to see them around base and keeping his team in high spirits. He started to head toward the ground bridge before informing them, "Bumblebee and Arcee should be back from patrol soon. Perhaps they could help you avoid boredom."

Several cheers followed the Autobot leader as he went through the ground bridge to do his own patrol. It was only an hour later that he emerged from the swirling vortex and back at base, mildly disappointed at having found no knew energon.

Silence. It was quiet now. The children must be somewhere else in the base or out.

As Optimus walked by, Ratchet looked up to give him a very long look. He stared back. The expression seemed to be one of mild annoyance with the slightest bit of amusement hidden in there. Prime could only tell that because he'd been around the mech for a very long time. When his old friend didn't say anything, Optimus questioned slowly, "Ratchet? Is everything alright?"

Giving a quiet huff, the medic just shook his head and turned back to the console with no answer. Confused and worried, Optimus hesitantly turned away.

Only to hear tiny 'vrooms' coming from the hallway.

A miniature semi truck, the same shades of red and blue as the Prime, drove out of the hall. Optimus stared as his tiny look alike zipped past him and down the other main corridor to disappear out of sight.

Seconds later, a pint-sized blue motorbike with tiny pink accents sped into the room. It screeched around a crate, drove up a ramp someone had set up with sheet metal and jumped to land smoothly before following the path the semi truck had taken. Before the motorcycle had even finished leaving the room, sounds of sirens and revving engines filtered in. Driving like there were sparkeaters on their tailpipes, a scaled down green suv fled from an ambulance. The two speeding vehicles made several loops around the room, where the ambulance almost caught the truck, before charging out.

Sirens faded and the mini 'Optimus' came back. As an yellow and blue toy plane did barrel rolls several feet off the floor, the semi truck circled Prime twice before stopping. It reversed, pulled forward and then reversed again, as if playing with the big mech.

Both vehicles then left the room to chase after a yellow and black muscle car that started doing donuts by the doorway. Optimus looked over to see Ratchet watching him. The medic muttered something quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"If they don't bother me, I won't take the controllers."

The amusement was still there just beneath the threat. It seemed the medic appreciated the amount of effort the younglings had put into this. Speaking of... the slightest scuffle from above told him where they were hiding.

He looked up to see eyes and optics widen, turning mildly guilty. Optimus grinned and linked his hands behind his back, "Hello. I think I have a good idea of what that paint was for."

There was a section of the ceiling where the pipes all ran parallel and right up against each other. It was large piping too, reinforced steel tubing as big as his arm. While it could easily hold people's weight, Prime discouraged everyone from actually going up there due to risk. It hadn't been a problem until the seeker trine had come. They loved laying on the pipes and watching everyone below far too much. This time, the children, Bumblebee and Arcee were up there as well. A few looked back with mild defiance while the rest fidgeted.

"I thought you were slightly more mature, Arcee." Optimus stated. As everyone realized they weren't getting scolded, they relaxed. Arcee just chuckled and responded dryly.

"I was bribed."

"Oh?" Prime tilted his helm, "With what?"

She held up a Cybertronian sized blue controller and drove the small-scale 'Arcee' back into the room. "It was drive as myself or let one of the others drive mini-me."

"I see. And why is the miniature Ratchet chasing Bulkhead?" Optimus inquired. Everyone looked at the seeker trine, even the real medic. Wildsky nudged Darkwalk while Miko fake coughed to hide a laugh. When the gray and lavender jet looked away instead of answering, Stormshock sighed and leaned across Bumblebee to pinch a wing.

"Hey!" Ignoring the protest, Stormshock raised an optic ridge. Grumbling, Darkwalk muttered lowly, "I like the sirens." She hid her face when Ratchet snorted below. Nothing more was said before a bellowing came from down the hall. It sounded like Bulkhead and Grimlock.

"TINY BUMBLEBEE! BEE SHRUNK!" A confused and mildly freaked out roar from the T-rex. Bulkhead's voice joined in, trying to calm Grimlock down.

All the kids crouched above, along with their guardian's, traded somewhat horrified looks. Optimus winced as a loud crash from the corridor sent several crates swaying until they tipped over. Ratchet growled, "Alright, hand over the controllers and go rescue your toys before they get squished."

"You have to catch us slagger!" Darkwalk crowed, jumping down to race into the hall, her sisters right behind her. Arcee and Bumblebee helped the children to the floor only to realize they as well were heading toward the freaked out Dinobot who may or may not crush the little vehicles they'd worked quite hard on.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Arcee yelled, staying even with the kids. Getting ahead, Bee hurried to help Bulkhead.

Ratchet yelled after them, "Language!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Optimus just watched. It was nice to see everyone enjoying themselves.

.

.

End.


	5. Drifting on the Lost Light

_**Drifting on the Lost Light**_

It started with a bang.

Well, it was more of a boom with lots of tinny sounding pops and whirling shrieks followed by blinding light but close enough.

They were heading to the D.J.D.'s ship (which they actually couldn't remember the name of... or what it looked like. But it couldn't be too hard to find!) when a tugging sensation dragged them from between the dimensions and spat them out. Crashing into the floor, Darkwalk grunted when her chin hit the ground. She scrambled up slightly disoriented to find her sister right next to her, which was good. The fact that they didn't know what was going on and where they were, was not.

"Uh..." The sky blue and light gold flier stared at the room around them and the trine leader couldn't help but look too.

It was definitely a lab. The sheer amount of crazy contraptions, weird objects, and shelves full of colorful liquids and containers testified that. A partially destroyed space bridge behind the fliers and Brainstorm and Perceptor staring at them from across the room cinched it.

"Oh my. Are you alright?" Perceptor questioned with a frown. Judging from how wide his optics were, he hadn't expected them to show up. Considering how Brainstorm was staring like they were ghosts, he hadn't either. A controller was held in a limp hand.

Wildsky commed quickly, _'I thought we were going to go mess with the D.J.D. What happened?'_

The plan had been simple: find the D.J.D. and make them think their ship was haunted. How they were going to do that was still up for debate, but they'd think of something. If they ever got there. It seemed they were in the right universe but on the wrong ship.

 _'I dunno. But I'll give you three guesses and they all involve Brainstorm.'_

When they didn't answer right away, the microscope-former grew more concerned, "Maybe they don't understand me. Where exactly did your space bridge pull them from?"

"No idea." Brainstorm seemed to snap out of the surprised daze he'd been in and jumped right into excited-scientist mode, "Lets do some tests! We'll need a photoparticle manipulator and a dimensional transpondant..." He trailed off to grab a few strange looking tools from a workbench while his companion pinched the bridge of his nasal ridge.

"Whoa hey," Darkwalk held up her servos, "We don't do tests. Or probing." _'_ _Do you see it?'_

 _'See what?'_ "Especially when they involve sharp looking objects." Her sister added with a gesture to the pointed implement in the taller bots hands.

Perceptor started in surprise and smiled, "So you can speak! Wonderful!"

 _'The door over there.'_

Wildsky turned her helm slightly. There was indeed a rather large door with a portal window set in it behind the destroyed space bridge. _'Oh. Yep.'_

"Uh-huh. Great." The darker jet flicked her wings up in a move to show happiness, "We're going now. Byyyyeeee!" And then they bolted for the exit. Brainstorm shouted 'Wait!' but the femmes were out the door and dashing down the corridor within seconds. No way were they sticking around. Who knew what the science bots were going to do to them?

After a moment or so of running, the duo found themselves alone in an empty hall that looked exactly like the last three halls they'd been through. One could almost say they were lost but for one to be lost that meant they were trying to get elsewhere, and since they weren't heading for anywhere in particular, they weren't lost. At least, that's what Darkwalk claimed. Wildsky wasn't so sure but refrained from saying anything as they started to wander. Several times the seekers ducked around the bend when people came by, but other than that it was relatively calm. They had lost Perceptor and Brainstorm.

"Well, now what?" Putting her servos behind her head, Wildsky strolled along while occasionally flicking the doors with a wing.

The older sister tapped a sharp digit on her hip and narrowed her optics in thought, "Wanna open random doors? I don't have any better ideas."

Many of the doors they tried were either locked or lead to more hallways. By the seventh one the girls were growing more desperate for something interesting and by the eleventh they would have preferred running from scary nerds than just wandering. Boredom is a serious illness, you know? They couldn't just let it fester.

Finally, sighing for the hundredth time, Darkwalk slapped a panel and peered into yet another storage room. And low and behold, there they found entertainment. The hidden holy grail for weary adventurers. The flier perked up and squealed, "Jackpot!"

For there was a transport cart sitting unattended within.

Wildsky dropped a wing down and stared confused, "Um, you okay? 'Cause it's just a cart."

"Mwhahahaha." A cackle spilled out of Darkwalk's lips as the seeker stared with unrestrained glee and possibly even manic excitement. Just a little bit. Not enough to warrant a visit to the shrink. Although, if they stayed long enough maybe they could visit Rung while they were here. Slow dawning comprehension bloomed on the lighter femme's faceplates as she realized what her sister was thinking.

"Wait... noooooooooo." Gasping in elation, Wildsky cheered.

"Yeeeesssssssss!" Darkwalk hissed. "Mwhahahahaha!"

"Dude, you sound scary when you do that. But lets see what this thing can do!" Within seconds, the vehicle was pushed into the hall and they were climbing aboard to see how it operated. Four treaded wheels upheld a flat platform with short walls to keep cargo from sliding off. Thrusters in the back connected to an engine in the front and the whole thing was controlled by a steering wheel at the driver's seat. Quite simple, nothing fancy, but just perfect for their needs.

Except for speed. Those things were notoriously slow, but that was easily remedied by Wildsky doing something funky with the engine and Darkwalk putting accelerator fluid in the fuel tank. It didn't take very long to do this but it was just enough time for someone to stumble upon them. They were just very very lucky about who that someone was.

"What are you pipsqueaks doing?"

The two jets looked up, and up. A very tall lanky blue bot with one optic and pincers looked down at them. For some reason, it was just dawning on the girls that they were quite short in this universe. That or they just kept meeting all the really tall people first. But they barely came up to Whirl's hips! Which meant they were quite close to Rung's size!

"Awesome things. Wanna join?" Wildsky spat out without thinking.

The ex-wrecker looked at their stolen (ahem, borrowed!) cart suspiciously and then back at the little fliers staring up at him innocently. "What fun things?"

Darkwalk straightened, closed the fuel cap, and jumped into the pilot seat before gesturing at all the empty space behind her, "Joyriding around the halls going way too fast and blasting music while trying not to actually hit anyone."

"Because that would totally slow us down." Her sister added.

There was exactly one and a half seconds of silence before Whirl jumped in the back. "How fast? Can these things reach more than a hundred miles an hour?"

* * *

 _Three minutes later in another part of the ship:_

 _ **I like the sound of the broken pieces**_

 _ **I like the lights that assign where she sits**_

 _ **We got machines but-**_

Zipping along while blasting Deadmau5's 'Professional Griefers' had to be one of the most fun things they had done in quite awhile. Shouting along to the lyrics, they swerved around a few innocent bystanders who jumped out of the way at the last second. To the right, large doors opened and a small group spilled out only to lunge back in disorganized panic as the audio-splitting loud music gave them just enough of a warning to avoid the somewhat out-of-control vehicle crashing along.

Whirl cackled and yelled back at the bots, "Watch it losers!"

Whooping with abandon, the yellow flier turned up the volume on their speakers until the beat was almost shaking the walls and floor. It tugged at the energy in their sparks and urged them to move. Darkwalk hit the gas again and the speedometer jumped up to one-fifty. With the long stretches, they were gaining speed.

 _ **Gimme the sound to see**_

 _ **Another world outside that's full of**_

 _ **All the broken things**_

 _ **That I've made**_

 _ **Just gimme a life**_

 _ **To bleed**_

 _ **Another world outside that's full of**_

 _ **All the awful things**_

 _ **That I've made**_

 _ **We like to dance but the dead go faster**_

 _ **Turn up the slam and a barcode blaster**_

 _ **We want the cash or the drugs your after**_

 _ **Rise up control for the mixtape master**_

 _ **Self-correction, Mass dissection**_

 _ **Xbox brats-**_

"LOOK OUT!" Shrieked Wildsky when they narrowly missed hitting Sunstreaker and Bob as they came out of their habsuite. Bellowing ensued behind them at the close call. Perched right behind her sister, the flier yelled again. "Drift!"

"Where?!" The driver of the speeding cart shouted to be heard over the pounding music. Whirl hung his feet off the back and hollered for them to speed up. The larger blue Cybertronian didn't care if they hit things or not, this was too much fun. They skidded past several more civilians and then Wildsky reached around her sister to point ahead.

"Drift! Curve!"

Darkwalk didn't understand. "What?! He's not-"

 _ **Self-infraction, Mass destruction**_

 _ **Programmed for the final function**_

Wrapping her arms around the other seeker's waist, Wildsky grabbed at the wheel and yanked. The modified go-kart turned sharply to the left as Darkwalk let up on the turbo. They drifted around the curve, narrowly missed hitting Ultra Magnus, and started to tailspin. Pulsing caused the wall to shake as the beat crashed through the air.

 _ **'Cause we are the last, disease**_

 _ **Another broken life that's full of**_

 _ **All the awful things that I made**_

 _ **And we got the eyes, to see**_

 _ **Another broken life-**_

"Whoohoo!" An elated yell came from Whirl, as he hunched down and latched on to the sides of the vehicle.

The joyrider's spun into nauseating circles. Once, twice, and another half turn before they slowed to bang against a wall and the cart rocked to a stop. Sometime while losing control, the music had finished and it left an empty expectant silence. With a quiet groan, the seekers straightened.

A tap from a very large pincher got their attention. Whirl pointed at one of the crew members that was standing nearby in awestruck silence. "Drift."

All three busted up cackling, even as Drift came over to ask if he could ride too. Darkwalk noted Ultramagnus storming toward them and pulled her sister out of the cart. "Sure you can. Why, you can have a go right now. We gotta be off. Bye!"

"That was fun munchkins!" Whirl bellowed after them as they ran down the hall and away from the really tall officer who was no doubt about to give chase. "Come find me later so we can do it again!"


	6. Drifting on the Lost Light 2

_**All Passengers, Please See the Medic**_

 _ **(Drifting on the Lost Light Part 2)**_

Swerve was a good bartender.

How many empty and full tables there were each evening was noted, glasses were organized in neat rows behinds him, and maintenance drones were occasionally rescued from Skids. He kept half an optic on Whirl when the helicopter got rambunctious, how many people had more drink than they could actually hold and the music was changed according to the mood of the customers. The minibot did all this and still kept up conversations with anyone who came to order and chat. Swerve was a good bartender.

So he noticed immediately when the top of a blue and gold helm just barely poked up over the bar as someone tried to sneak by without being noticed.

"Um,... Hello?" The white and red bot hopped up on a stool behind the counter and peered down only to almost fall backward as the person stood up.

"Hi!" A short femme with wings cheerfully greeted and then squeaked as he grabbed her forearms to steady himself. "Whoops! Are you okay? I didn't mean to startle you."

Venting out a breath and jumping down, Swerve scratched his helm, "No no, I'm good. Ah, I don't think I've seen you before. What's your name? I'm Swerve." Even as he talked, small red servos absentmindedly grabbed a glass and started mixing drinks for Tailgate and Cyclonus who had just picked seats a few stools down. Cyclonus seemed to be staring at something near the the seeker's feet.

"I'm Wildsky. And I've been kinda busy so I haven't been in here before." A sky-colored wing with pearly white lining wiggled in a shrug. Swerve brightened even as he handed Tailgate his usual.

"First time gets you a free drink. What would you like?"

It was hard to ignore the fact that Cyclonus was still staring at something Swerve couldn't see, near the vicinity of Galestrike's legs or feet. Red optics narrowed and his helm tilted before a pale servo reached up from in front of the bar and tapped Wildsky in the elbow.

"Shhh!"

Wildsky frowned and looked down, "But they can already see me."

With a growl, an identical seeker femme, although dark gray and faded violet with dark blue edging, stood up from the ground. "You are terrible at sneaking! Someone's going to catch us!" Well, that explained why Cyclonus had been making a face. And now Swerve had two people to make drinks for. However, there seemed to be a more pressing concern at the moment.

"Why are you sneaking?" Tailgate took a curly straw from Swerve with a quiet 'thanks'.

Swerve grinned, optic band flashing giddily, "I should tell you guys about last week when Rodimus tried to sneak Perceptor's pet alien plant into the command room. It was hilarious."

"Sounds fun." The dark femme chuckled, leaning against the other, "We're actually trying to avoid Ultra Magnus. But Brainstorm isn't at the top of our list of people we'd like to chat with either. I'm Darkwalk by the way. You've already met my sister." Tailgate hopped down a couple stools to stay in the conversation and was followed by the large violet mech who huffed in exasperation. Cyclonus stayed silent and ignored them.

"Nice to meet you. What did you do to get Magnus after you? And what would you guys like?" the bartender gestured at the board with lists of different drinks.

Wildsky pursed her lips and looked at her fellow flier who gave a helm tilt in response. Ignoring the Magnus question, the blue and white femme hesitantly tapped her servos on the counter, "Actually, we need some help instead of a drink."

"See, we have some glow-in-the-dark stars that can be stuck to any flat surface." Darkwalk pulled out a few to show Swerve.

"But we don't know what's a good place to put them up."

Humming in thought, Swerve turned the little plastic shape over in his palm and cupped his fingers around it to see it glow in the shadow. He handed it over to Tailgate to examine and rubbed his chin as a thought niggled in the back of his mind. These little stars could be neat. And if they were going to put them anywhere...

"How many do you have?" he asked while picking up a glass to clean.

"A lot." Wildsky stated, "We're hoping to put them on a ceiling."

Swerve made a regular engex drink and handed it to her before slowly stating, "Well, there isn't very much on the ceiling in here. Just a few pipes near the corner." And stars would make his bar look good. Especially in the evening when the lights were dimmed. It would be interesting and Swerve couldn't see how they'd be a fire hazard. Neither Tailgate nor Swerve noticed the brief flash of smug triumph that flickered over Darkwalk's face as she gave her sister a swift look. Cyclonus, however, kept a wary optic on the newcomers. He knew for a fact they hadn't been on the ship before and it had been awhile since they'd last stopped.

"This ceiling would be just fine, if you're offering." The lighter femme perked up, taking a sip of the drink. "Mmmmhh, this is sweet." She handed it to her sister to try. While the two minibots were looking at Wildsky, Darkwalk gave Cyclonus a very wide evil grin and then slipped back into a calm and pleasant expression. Crimson optics narrowed further.

"Can we set them up now?" Setting the drink back down, Darkwalk gave her most winning and innocent smile.

Swerve grinned back, "Go ahead. How are you going to get up there though?"

"That's pretty high up." Tailgate murmured, looking at the grayish blue panels above.

"I got this!" Wildsky struck a dramatic Rodimus-approved pose and flounced over to the table where Trailcutter was currently drinking. A servo on his shoulder pad got his attention. Waving her wings in greeting, the short femme introduced herself cheerfully. "Hi! I'm Wildsky and my sister and I are putting glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling to make this place awesome. But we're short and you're tall. Could you help us?"

Somewhat startled, the big black mech stuttered and stood, a little confused, "Oh, sure. Uhm... do you want me to hold you up?"

"That might work." She let herself be lifted easily, "May I try standing on your shoulders?"

He nodded and carefully held her around the ankles as the little bot balanced and her fingertips brushed the ceiling. With a triumphant laugh, she got to work pulling out little stars and slapping them up in constellations and patterns. Everyone else in the room cheered and yelled comments of encouragement for the balancing act. She crouched back down when she ran out of space to reach and Trailcutter moved over to a clearer section of ceiling.

"Thank you." Wildsky gave the startled bot a hug around the helm before carefully standing again. "Hey sis? I thought you were helping. Sis?" No one had noticed Darkwalk quite her seat and disappear.

"Here." The other femme poked her head out of a ceiling vent. Half hanging out, she reached as far as she could to put up stars before slipping back in and moving to the next vent. Galestrike chuckled.

"You're acting like Skids."

Her sister smirked, silver optics flashing before the vent nearest to Wildsky opened and Skids himself poked out. The mech stuck his glossa out as he hung upside down and started to slap plastic stars on the ceiling. "What's wrong with acting like me?"

Laughter and cackled floated around as the bots continued to cover the ceiling with little glowing shapes. Swerve couldn't keep the smile off his face as almost everyone in the room seemed to be in a good mood. That is, until Ratchet walked in.

Immediately, Darkwalk ducked back into the ventilation shaft. The other femme jumped to the ground and hid behind Trailcutter who took the hint and slid over to the nearest table, his bulk shielding the little seeker from sight. Most of the inhabitants in the room seemed to suddenly find their drinks very very interesting. Unfortunately, the medic was not fooled in the least. "I'm looking for two small femme seeker frames. Where are they?"

Silence answered him. A few people fidgeted and looked at one another, waiting to see who would speak up. No one wanted to be the tattle-tale. Growling, Ratchet put his hands on his hips, "Alright, I'll rephrase. Tell me where they are or I'll start a ship-wide checkup and give you all a system flush."

Not even two seconds after his words had registered, half the servos in the room pointed to the ceiling. The other half pointed toward Trailcutter who had shrank down into his seat. Chivalrous enough not to actually move and reveal Wildsky but very very tempted not to annoy the CMO. System flushes were not fun. The seeker moved out from behind the mech and pouted at Ratchet. Darkwalk popped out of the ceiling again and hopped to the ground, handing the rest of her stars to Swerve.

"Okay, you got us. Why are you looking for us?" The trine leader crossed her arms.

Still unamused but slightly less aggravated now that they had been found, the ambulance snapped, "I don't care if you're stowaways. Everybody on this ship gets a virus checkup. Unless you want to have viruses and start an epidemic?" Two negative helm shakes. "Didn't think so. We are going to the medbay right now." With that, he grabbed them both by the arms and started to pull them out of the room.

"Aaaawwwwhhhh..." the femmes whined in unison before looking behind them. Wildsky wiggled her wings in a wave since her hands were occupied, "Bye. See ya around." A few people, mainly Tailgate, Swerve, and Trailcutter waved back as the door closed behind the seekers. Skids had wisely stayed in the vents until the irate medic left.

In the hall, Ratchet had let go of their arms and pushed them ahead of him as they marched down the hall. Still pouting, the femmes dropped their wings and crossed their arms. Until some people passed by and the seekers started making faces just to get a reaction. By the time they got close to the medbay, a good portion of the population on the ship had noticed them and stared as if they were crazy as they went by.

"Behave." A growl behind them. Darkwalk rolled her optics and pulled out some cookies from subspace. The medic made a grab for them but it was too late and the energon snacks were already shoved into their mouths. "Will you please stop trying to cause trouble!"

"We don't try to cause trouble. It just sometimes happens when we're around." Wildsky admitted smugly. She went into the Medbay first and found herself a seat on a berth as her sister sat next to her.

Ratchet was losing his patience, "Plant your afts there and don't move."

Giggles muffled behind servos answered him. While he went to grab his tools from the cabinet, the trine leader started to swing her legs back and forth. "I want another cookie."

Her sister frowned, "You don't need another cookie. You just had one."

"Yes I do! My energy isn't top level and I burn through it like that!" She snapped her fingers.

Trying to ignore the bickering and mentally pleading for some patience with idiots, Ratchet called First Aid to come out from the inventory room. The kid needed practice with virus checkups some time and now was as good a time as any. Still arguing, Wildsky made a face.

"You still don't get another cookie."

Darkwalk puffed up and flared her curved armor plating, about to retort when something seemed to occur to her. A metaphorical light-bulb went off. "Wait, why the heck do you get any say in if I get this cookie?" She pulled another from subspace and waved it around, just out of reach from her sister.

"'Cause I do." The lighter femme made a grab and missed.

"No you don't!" Darkwalk waved the cookie closer to Wildsky's face. "See this? BAM! My cookie." She chomped down, taking most of the snack in one bite. Rolling her optics and knowing she'd lost, the blue and gold femme slumped back to her spot on the berth and huffed.

Giving them both the stink eye, Ratchet moved to stand in front of them and pointed a finger. "No more. That's a lot of energy and I do not want hyperactive fliers in here."

A meek and innocent 'Okay!' answered him. Blue optics squinted in suspicion.

First Aid walked into the room and studied the newcomers with a curious air as Ratchet pulled open Darkwalk's forearm port and started to check the firewalls on a datapad. The medic explained what he was doing and why as the seekers sat in growing boredom. It didn't last long though as a fiery speedster walked in like he owned the place. And Ratchet aside, he sort of did.

Rodimus smiled at the femmes as Ultra Magnus stepped in behind him, "Hi. So you're the stowaways that have most of the ship riled up. Gotta say I'm impressed." While the captain looked pretty pleased, the taller mech at his back did not look happy or impressed with their shenanigans.

"We're not stowaways." Wildsky frowned and looked at the other. Her sister jumped in to explain. "Stowaway implies that this was our destination and we wanted to be here. We didn't exactly have a choice."

"Not that it hasn't been pretty awesome so far though." the younger femme added.

Ultra Magnus' frown grew even more grim, "Do you mean to say you came here by accident? How did you get on this ship?"

At that moment, Perceptor and Brainstorm rushed into the Medbay. They'd spent the last hour and a half running around the ship chasing after sighting of the femmes in a speeding cart. They'd been seen at Swerve's and were last reported to have been with Ratchet, and thus were checking the Medbay. The exhausted scientists were hoping that they'd finally found the seekers.

" **It's His Fault!** " The femmes shouted in unison, pointing to Brainstorm as he froze in the doorway.

Then his wings perked up and he clapped his hands together in glee, "Oh we found you. It's about time. We were looking all over." Perceptor merely looked relieved.

That seemed to remind the younger bots of why they'd been running in the first place. Optics widened in horror and wings flattened against their back plates. In a blur of panicked desperation, the seekers attached themselves to Ratchet and clung there.

"Don't let him get us!"

"He's going to experiment on us!"

"We don't want to be experimented on!"

"I don't want a third arm!"

Everyone stared at that last exclamation and a ringing silence followed while the red and white medic tried to pry the limpets off his armor and failed. They only clung tighter. Perceptor coughed to gain attention and then explained calmly. "I do apologize for my associate's rather... enthusiastic behavior earlier. I assure you that there will be no experimenting. That was a rather unfortunate impression. We really do mean you no harm."

"I just need to do some tests." Brainstorm assured firmly. The femmes peered warily around the medic's armor and stared at him as if he were offering them poisoned candy. Ratchet was not pleased either.

"If there are any tests that need to be done, then I am going to be involved. Patient safety is important."

Ratchet finally managed to pull the femmes off and herd them back onto the berth, their faces warily watching Brainstorm. Rodimus looked back and forth, not quite sure what was going on. He clapped his servos, "Okay Percy, explanation. Why would Brainstorm be experimenting on people? He deals with weapons and cool explosive stuff."

"We were working on a space bridge so that we can move between here and Cybertron." Perceptor explained.

Brainstorm jumped in, "Totally my design my the way. Perceptor did a great job working with me to build it. And it worked!"

"For the most part." The sniper added. "When we fired it up, something seemed to go wrong. A space bridge opened but it appeared to have discharged a massive amount of excess energy and shut down. Sometime during that, they came through." He gestured at the frowning seekers. They glanced at one another, silver and dark blue optics meeting and seeming to communicate before staring back at the rest of the room blankly. Not a hint of any explanation or emotion crossed their faces. Rodimus made a mental note to see if he could get them to play poker later if everything turned out alright. Finished with Darkwalk, Ratchet started to check Wildsky's firewalls while keeping half an audio on what the others were saying.

Ultra Magnus spoke up in a deep tenor, "In that case, we need to return them to where they were." Expression serious, he looked down at the short fliers. "Where did the space bridge pull you from?"

"The black hole." A solemn reply from the blue femme.

As expected, that answer didn't go over well. Ratchet repeated what she'd said with a strange look on his face while Ultra Magnus glowered and Brainstorm shook his helm. "That's impossible. You can't come out of a black hole."

"THE black hole." Darkwalk elaborated, just as straight-faced as her sister.

"I do not believe it. Where did you really come from?" Ultra Magnus moved to tower over the tiny femmes and put the power of The Law in his voice. Unfortunately, The Law had no effect on those who were Anarchists. Both femmes stared up at him with blinding smiles. The trine leader continued.

"The Unspeakable."

"Wait, what?" First Aid piped up, mostly forgotten off to the side. Darkwalk looked at him, once again completely serious.

"The Unspeakable. You must not speak about it."

Rodimus started to cackle hysterically as Ultra Magnus looked at the captain with an expression that said he did not understand what was so funny. Ratchet face-palmed, a lovely little habit he'd picked up from Earth, and finished Wildsky's checkup. While he moved to put away his tools, the SIC of the ship turned to the scientists. "Surely you can open it again and send them back."

"Actually, no. We targeted a patch of space that was supposed to be empty. Although I can't say for sure, I do not believe the bridge actually opened where it was targeted too." Perceptor pinched the bridge of his nose. This was turning into a very wonderful mess that kept getting more bothersome by the minute.

"We kinda need to catch them first." Rodimus put in evenly, the corner of his mouth ticking up as everyone turned away from the science bots and realized the fliers had snuck out when no one was looking at them. First Aid lurched in surprise. The femmes had to pass by him to reach the door! Trying to contain his amusement so Magnus wouldn't berate him, the captain continued. "And apparently they're ninjas."

With a groan, Brainstorm thumped his helm against the wall, not looking forward to another couple hours of chasing. Ratchet's face turned downright enraged as he realized that someone had left his Medbay without permission and Ultra Magnus straightened even more that he already was. The new femmes were now being moved to the Troublemakers List and nothing short of finding the Knights of Cybertron was going to move them off it.

The door slid open and Ambulon walked in, a cross look on his face. The medic peered quizzically at the gathering and then stated in a conversational tone, "I would be careful in the hallway. Drift, Whirl, and two seekers just went by in a speeding cart. Almost knocked me over." With that put out there, he moved on to check his supplies. Having once been a Decepticon, it took more than something as small as roaming chaos to shake him up.

"I locked that up and sent Whirl to the brig." Ultra Magnus rumbled dangerously, optics flashing in righteous anger. Ratchet just face-palmed again while Rodimus tiptoed out the door and started toward the shouting.

Maybe if he got to them first, he could get a ride too before Magnus tried to send them all to the brig.


	7. Smurfs

You've probably already read this but I redid the first chapter and reposted it so all the number are out of order. Oh well. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter done soon.

.

.

* * *

 **Smurfs**

 _Universe: Generation One_

 _Location: Autobot City, Earth_

"Yo Blurr!" Sideswipe yelled, waving a package above his helm as he entered the common room, "You got mail."

In a streak of blue, the white and sapphire colored bot zipped over to the frontliner. "For-me?-I-usually-deliver-things-not-get-them-do-you-know-what-it-is?" He rattled off unpausing as he pulled open the package and peered inside curiously. Feeling a bit nosy himself, Sides tried to get a look at what was being delivered.

"Not a clue. It was in the mail room though, so it got past Red."

"Thanks-Sideswipe-it-was-nice-of-you-to-come-give-this-to-me." And before the red bot could see the mystery contents, Blurr gave him a big smile and ran out of the room.

Halfway across the city and by himself in an empty alley, the courier stopped to take a second look at his mail. Inside the box was a note that in big letters said: 'FOR YOU ONLY'. Humming in excitement, the blue mech moved the paper aside and pulled out another note with a small bag attached. Curiouser and curiouser. Maybe someone was playing a prank on him.

Well, only one way to find out. The second note was flipped open and examined quickly:

' _Hello Blurr,_

 _We've heard a lot of really cool stories about you. That's why we wanted to ask if you would like to help with a mission. You won't come to harm but will be causing a great deal of annoyance to Decepticons if you choose to help with this. High Command has not been informed, so it is purely your decision on whether you want to help us._

 _The bag attached has some high-energy sweets inside. We're aware that you usually can't have snacks like these because they give you excess energy and that is really a shame. Which is why we've decided to help you out without causing trouble in Autobot city. While on your (as the humans say) sugar-rush, would you like to stir up some Decepticons? You would be moving too fast for them to catch and we'll be backup if things look to be going wrong._

 _The snacks are in the bag. You can check with your medics if you're afraid of poison. If you don't want to help, you can keep the snacks or give them to someone else. If you would like to do this, eat them at noon by the North wall._

 _Thank you whatever your decision,_

 _Darkwalk and Wildsky_

That was... not what he was expecting. Turning it over in his mind, the mech ran back and forth along the street and started to mutter. "Energon-snacks...It-would-be-nice-to-have-those...and-messing-with-Cons-that's-a-win-win-situation-I-could-show-Kup-how-good-an-Autobot-I-am...It-can't-be-poisoned-because-RedAlert-would-have-picked-it-up-on-his-scanners..." Pacing rapidly back and forth, the bot rumbled and fidgeted before checking the time. It was a minute and a half till noon.

With a startled yelp, Blurr lunged out into the street and took off across the city all the while chanting, "North-wall-North-wall-North-wall." Even if he didn't agree to this, he wanted to meet whoever's idea it was. In less than thirty seconds he was at the North wall and looking around to see if anyone was waiting for him. He hadn't recognized the names on the note but there were a lot of bots recently coming in from Cybertron, so it wasn't that strange.

Except that there were only a few familiar bots up on the wall keeping guard and checking sensors. No one else was around. Confused and starting to question if this was a set up, Blurr tapped a rapidly impatient digit on his hip-plates. No one was here. The sun beat down on the empty street that curved around building and led into the heart of the complex.

"Waste-of-time" But he still had some treats and there was plenty of room outside the city to run off all the extra energy.

Opening the bag, three red cubes the size of his forefinger tumbled out. Gently squishing the gelled snack, Blurr popped one into his mouth and chewed, all the while still keeping an optic out for someone to show up. Leaning back into the shadows of the wall he hummed in appreciation. This was good. He ate another and savored the tangy taste. Tapping his fingers relentlessly against the wall by his hip, the mech glanced at his chronometer. Thirty seconds till noon. Maybe they were late?

Without thinking about it, he'd started to nibble the third and last candy before freezing. What if this wasn't a prank? Wouldn't he need to save these until he got to wherever there were Decepticons? A faint trickle of warmth and electricity stirred in his tanks and tingled over limbs. That energy rush was starting.

At that moment, his vision seemed to fritz.

Blue and green light blanketed his line of sight and Blurr could feel himself falling, unable to stop it. As his systems turned into overdrive, one panicked thought coursed through his energized mind: He was eating the snacks by the North wall at noon.

' _If you would like to do this, eat them at noon by the North wall.'_

He'd just agreed to this.

Slag.

.

.

.

 _Universe: Transformers Prime_

 _Location: Autobot Outpost Omega One_

A ding sounded as the icon in the top right corner of the green screens informed the Autobots that they had an email. Ratchet glowered suspiciously before turning around. Ignoring the kids and their guardians playing video games by the raised platform, the medic called out to their leader.

"Optimus? We apparently have a message."

"Probably spam again." Arcee called, without taking her eyes from the tv screen. She and the others were all cheering on the kids. Raf looked up at her with a frown on his face.

"I helped Ratchet put up a systems blocker. We shouldn't have spam."

Miko paused the game just before Jack crossed the finish line and pretended not to hear his indignant sputtering, "Well, who would email the bots? I'm pretty sure Fowler's the only one with the address, right?"

Optimus nodded in agreement and stepped toward the console to pull up message. "Let us open it to find out." He clicked on the message only for a black box to pop up. Ratchet shifted uneasily.

"A video, but no message."

With everyone now wary and watching, the Prime clicked on the video to start. Bumblebee leaned around Bulkhead and craned upward, all the while moving his arms closer to Raf in case the video contained a nasty surprise he didn't want the boy to see. Miko stood up and moved closer for a better view while Jack cast the game a defeated look before putting the controller down. The black square jumped to purple and a hallway in the Nemesis came into view.

"It's from the Cons?" Bulkhead growled, optics glaring at the image.

Suddenly sound started. A high-pitched whine filtered through the speakers. Everyone looked at each other with questioning gazes before leaning forward to see better. On screen, a few Vehicons ran into the hallway as the whine became louder and everyone could recognize it as an engine going way _way_ too fast.

A streak of blue dashed through the hallway. Before the kids could blink the cons were knocked over and scrambling to pick themselves up while the object vanished before the viewers could figure out what is was.

"What the heck...?" Jack muttered, trading a look with the others.

All eyes and optics were glued to the screen though, as the scene changed to the command center on the ship. The blur of color dashed in and started to bounce off the walls and circled the room in countless loops. Soundwave chased after, trying fruitlessly to catch whatever it was. Even when the Communications Officer lashed out with his tentacles, they were too slow. Starscream stormed in, lunging forward and missing several times until he crashed into Soundwave and they both went down in a tangle. The Vehicons in the room paused for only a moment to stare before rushing to rescue the terminals that were being damaged. What ever was moving was going fast Fast FAST! And repeatedly bouncing off the delicate glass surfaces while knocking datapads to the floor. Miko was the first to start laughing, the others joining in with chuckles as their enemies failed to catch the object.

Then it stopped and everyone realized that 'it' wasn't an object at all. Vibrating in place was a two-colored blue and white bot with blue optics and an Autobot symbol on his shoulder. The door behind Starscream opened and the Leader of the Decepticons stalked in.

Everyone froze, except the Autobot who was still literally vibrating in place. Taking in the destruction and mess, Megatron thundered, "What is the meaning of this?! How did an Autobot get in here?!"

Said Autobot decided to answer for himself. An unintelligible spatter of rapid syllables and noise spat out of his vocalizer. The Cons looked at each confused. Looping around the room again before anyone could move, the bot said something else too quickly for anyone to figure out. Then, most likely realizing that no one could understand him, he started laughing. Glee lit his face. High pitched cackles that sounded like a sped-up recording burst out of his throat and the mech lunged out of the room, scattering datapads as Soundwave's tentacles snapped at the empty space he'd inhabited seconds ago.

Turning to his lord, the dark skinny mech played back a recording of what the Autobot had said and then slowed it down to a reasonable level. " _Oh-this-is-fun-energon-goodies!-hahahahahahaha-You-look-funny-wow-I-feel-weird-too-much-energy-youcan'tcatchmeHah!"_

"It's a Monday, isn't it?" Starscream whined, rubbing his faceplates while Megatron's expression turned murderous.

The Autobots watching the recording started to giggle and laugh, even Optimus cracking a smile. Jumping to what appeared to be security camera recordings, more hallways showed up as the bot zoomed around. He crashed into Breakdown as the big guy stepped out of the medbay. Face-planting on the floor, the con stood up with a confused look of someone who'd been run over and never seen it coming. Knockout poked his helm out the door to demand what the issue was, only to be run over as well as the Autobot appeared behind him. He must have come through another door in the medbay.

"Who is that?" Raf asked, trying to swallow his amusement so he could breathe without choking.

Bulkhead tilted his helm as if that would help him see the mech onscreen better, "Blurr, I think? He's the only one who could move that fast."

"I've met Blurr. He's taller and his armor is different." Arcee disagreed with confusion, "I suppose he could have changed it but I know he's taller than that."

The video continued for another couple minutes, showing clips of the Autobot dashing around the Decepticon ship like a hyperactive squirrel with not enough space to run. People were knocked over, any objects being carried were dropped, smashed into, or taken right out of their owners hands, and the blue mech started to make a game of grabbing a random Vehicon and rushing halfway across the ship before dropping the dizzy con.

"He looks like a time-zoomed smurf." Miko choked as the Officers got the bright idea to start shutting doors. It didn't quite work as they closed several seconds after the bot had gone through and for some reason, a large number appeared to be stuck. That did not make the Cons happy.

Ratchet gave the girl a quizzical look, not understanding what she'd said. "A what now? What the Pit is a 'smurf'?"

She rolled her eyes while glancing away from the screen, "You know, 'smurf'." Miko waved her hands and arms in a gesture as if it should be obvious, even to the bot who did not immerse himself in human pop-culture.

"No. I don't know 'smurf'." The medic answered with a sarcastic bite, copying her gesture exactly with waved servos.

Rafael looked over at them as the video ended and the screen returned to black. "Are you guys doing that Yoda thing?" Thoroughly confused and fed up with trying to talk about things he didn't understand, Ratchet's expression darkened and he bit out loudly.

"What 'YODA THING'?!"

Giving a very serious face, the Japanese transfer student lifted a flat palm and waved it in an arc in front of her face. "These are not the drones you're looking for."

.

.

.

Blurr eventually exhausted himself and was returned via interdimensional space bridge back to Autobot city. He wore himself out so much that he spoke and moved at the speed of an average mech for a few good hours before returning to normal. Non-energized sweet candy showed up in the mail for him the day after with a thank you note.


	8. The Beat is the Beginning

For those of you who haven't figured this out, this collection of cracky short stories is basically fun things my sister and I do as we roam the multiverse for adventure and laughter because I need to laugh more.

Shout out to Wildsky! Happy Birthday Sis! I'm sorry this is incredibly late!

And I love colors, if that isn't obvious in this.

.

.

* * *

Prewar G1

 **The Beat is the Beginning**

 **(of Sparks, Music, and the Universe)**

Glimmers of luminescent turquoise coiled and shifted around nebulas of violet fading out into darkness. Sprinkled like fairy dust on black velvet, stars shone in the vastness of space.

Two youngling fliers gazed around them in silent awe, admiring the beauty of the universe. As there was no up or down, one would be hard pressed to claim they were floating on their backs, but that was what it looked like. Eventually they rolled over and gazed down at the brilliantly lit metal planet below. Even from just outside its atmosphere, the femmes could see the bustle of movement and shifting lights as cities glittered and shuttles roamed the air.

Words weren't needed as they looked at each other before smiling and transforming to fly lower. The stratosphere's pull quickly drew them in and the pair slid into the wind streams. Like shooting stars hurtling past, the younglings sped up as they descended. Temperature systems previously occupied with keeping their energon lines from freezing in space rapidly shifted to coolants so they wouldn't burn up in entry.

"Wheeeeeee!" Shrieked the gold and blue seeker. A corona of light lit up around them, flames glowing red then orange before blinding white. It was warm but not uncomfortably so, like melted butter on your tongue.

Both laughed as they leveled off for a more controlled descent and just coasted high above the pitted metal surface. As they crossed from empty lands toward a large city with gigantic towers of crystal and silver, the trine leader wiggled a gray and violet wing. "So, we're younglings. That's a little weird. Not bad, mind you."

"Well the universe is older than us." Mused Wildsky with a wing tilt, "It seems legit to me."

Roadways multiplied and split up below, turning into a tangled weave of highways among the buildings. Spires of bronze reflected the light of the sun Cybertron was orbiting. Tilting to curve, the seekers passed a tower that had a front shaped liked hundreds of violin strings. The lines glittered with neon greens and blues. Taking a moment to ogle the architecture, Darkwalk finally replied. "I suppose that makes sense."

Finally they went to land. Passing through light clouds of carbon and something that tasted like icy steel (don't ask how they knew what that tasted like), the younglings easily navigated around the air traffic and beeped at the larger fliers.

The adult cybertronians were rather startled. Not only where there younglings flying around by themselves but they were beeping! Ground modes had horns, not fliers!

Giggling to themselves and laughing about being small, the two looped around the buildings once before landing on the roof of a tall pale spire. With a huff, Darkwalk sat down on the rough tiling to admire the view. It was amazing up there. The two could see for hundreds of miles to the very edge of the city and just past. Enormous statues of important figures towered as high as the sky-scrapers, sharp points reaching toward the sky and heavens in smooth elegant curves. Bustle and commotion created a constant rhythm that danced to the beat of the shifting city and people below. Everything was vibrant, reflective, and bright, crystals colors mirrored across shining metal.

Dark sapphire eyes narrowed.

"This is all wrong."

"What?!" Darkwalk twisted around to look at her sister incredulously, shocked by the observation. "This is beautiful. What's wrong?"

Frowning grimly, Wildsky stared mulishly out at Iacon and crossed her arms. "There's no flags. There's wind, but I don't see a single flag. Have they seriously not invented them yet?"

A pause and an optic reset, as the trine leader hurriedly looked again and realized the other one was right. There wasn't a single flag flapping in the light wind that was brushing over the tops of the twisting towers. "Well," started the violet and gray femme, puzzling it out slowly, "I don't think they have a lot of cloth here on Cybertron. So maybe they haven't thought to use if for fun things like wind yet. But you're right. This is completely wrong. Let's show them what they're missing!" She finished with an exclamation, a fist smacked into her palm.

"Right...where are we gonna get flags?" Wildsky pursed her lips and started searching through her subspace.

A worried hum answered her, "I have some scarves and a kite, but no flags."

"Those will be even better!" Grinning widely, the gold and blue flier started pulling scarf after scarf out of her own subspace. Her blue wings lined with white shot up in excitement. Darkwalk was suitable impressed.

"Holy... how do you get so many?"

No answer other than a shrug and mischievously smug smile as they started tying the rainbow assortment of cloth together into long strips. Sequined gold went with gauzy red, followed by deep indigo fading to white. Cream lace with wooden beads, layered forest colors with streaks of shell white, patterned teal and faded turquoise, sunset oranges and chickadee yellows, fuchsia, maroon, and wispy plum all knotted at the ends to tie them together. Using her seeker heel thrusters to help her leap from tower to tower, Darkwalk took the first long scarf and tied it to the pole at the top of the building. Cybertronians didn't have flags but did have lightning rods. How silly.

The light wind caught the fabric and with a snap the impromptu flag was flapping and waving for everyone below to see. Cheering, Wildsky set up the scarves on several other towers and added the kite to the last one.

Far below, someone's optic was caught by a glimpse of vibrant color. They looked up, goggled and then asked a bystander if they knew what was up on the towers. People started to notice and whispered, pointing at the odd display above them. More than one youngling grabbed at their creator's servos and asked if they could have one of the flapping colorful things too.

"Well," Wildsky put her servos on her hips, a proud smile stretching across her face, "That's much better."

Her sister chuckled, "Absolutely. So, what do we do next?"

A few moments were spent quietly watching Iacon before either of them had an idea. Darkwalk's lips twitched back and forth in thought, "Want to go see the science bots?"

"Are they here?"

"Isn't the Science Institute or whatever it's called here?" An unsure wing flick.

With a hum, Wildsky agreed, "Yeah. I think it is. Might as well go exploring and take a look."

"And get lost along the way." The trine leader added with a sharp grin.

Standing and shaking out her plating, the blue and gold flier snorted, "Well of course. Getting lost is the best part of exploring and adventure." With that, she let herself fall backwards off of the tower and transformed mid-air. Her sister laughed loudly and jumped, following after.

They flitted between the buildings, spinning and looping before diving a little lower to pull shrieks from the people walking below. A small group of younger looking mechs cheered when the girls pulled off some complicated looking dances. When they saw an enforcer coming near though, they jetted off and disappeared deeper into the city. Going from large complex to larger complex, they finally found one that looked like it might have something to do with science. There were tons of bots going to and fro with weird looking contraptions and datapads in their arms.

Darkwalk alighted upon the ground in front of a very large looking sign, tipping her helm as she tried to decipher the glyphs. With a light thump, her sister landed on top of the sign and flared her wings out to keep her balance. She carefully leaned over to look at the words upside down.

"Can you read that?"

"Nope." A shrug. "We really should learn to read. And write."

Wildsky barked a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, 'cause we don't know how to do that at all."

Someone walking by heard this and stopped in astonishment, not realizing the fliers were exaggerating, "You don't know how to read?! Didn't your creators teach you?"

Turning in surprise at the low and deep voice that was surprisingly soft, the jets looked up and up to see a much bigger flier. Thick white and red plating overshadowed them. The mech was huge, slim wings stretching back into space and massive thrusters showing him off as a space shuttle. The size should have made him scary, but a kind weathered face and worried optics put them at ease.

"Uh..." It took them a second to recognize the mech, "Hi."

"Surely someone taught you to read?" Continued Skyfire, tone reaching an incredulous point.

Wildsky frantically flapped her wings in agitation and struggled to explain without giving too much away, "No no, we can read! Really, uh..."

"Just not all dialects." Finished her sister, faking calm. Honestly, they were excited but coming up with half-truths on the fly wasn't always easy. And it wasn't like they wanted to outright lie to him! Unfortunately, the shuttle didn't seem to quite believe them. Optic ridges lowered in puzzlement before he glanced at the Institute sign and then back at the younglings.

Speaking slowly like he'd missed something, Skyfire stated, "That is standard Cybertronian."

"Right." The girls chorused in agreement.

There was a beat of silence as he just stared at them confused and possibly debating whether or not he should do something about this before Darkwalk flicked her wings to gain his attention and bowed her head. It was the way Cybertronians greeted each other for the first time. "Anyways, this is my sister Wildsky. I'm Darkwalk. What's your name?"

They already knew but had to ask just to make sure. He bowed his head in return and lowered his massive wings to wave them politely. Flier body language was complicated but lots of fun once learned.

"Skyfire."

"Do you work in there?" Wildsky pointed at the large silver and blue complex. There were others passing by them going in and out but nobody seemed to notice or care that there were two younglings hanging around. Or that one of them was balanced atop the sign.

"Er, yes. I do." He realized what she was standing on and raised his servos to help her down before lowering them. It was very rude to touch younglings without permission. "Perhaps you should get down from there now."

In response, she raised her arms and made the universal gesture of 'pick me up'.

"Uh, okay." Startled, (because she could easily just hop down) but too polite to refuse, Skyfire easily lifted her off the sign and set her on the ground. Wildsky giggled and swiftly gave him a hug before bouncing back to her sister's side.

Silver optics rolled as Darkwalk explained, "We're hug people. We don't do handshakes."

"Handshakes?" Skyfire repeated slowly, not understanding.

"Greeting gestures from a different culture. Not very common here." Blue optics twinkled merrily and full of mischief as Wildsky smiled at him. "So what do you do in the Science place?"

"Crystal City Science Institute." He corrected, "And I do a lot of research on planets and the native life-forms there, if there is any to be found."

To his surprise, both the jets flared their wings up. Exclamations of denial sounded from their vocalizers but Darkwalk took the lead with her servos planted on her hips. "Now wait a minute! I thought this was Iacon! If I'm going to be lost, I need to know about it!"

Skyfire started laughing, loud and deep chortles that made the femmelings want to laugh too but they didn't know what was so funny. Raising a servo to cover his mouth, the shuttleformer continued to chuckle while lowering himself to sit on one of the steps. Pouting at not understanding, the girls seated themselves on either side of him, legs pulled in and faces tilted up like flowers leaning toward the sun.

"Sorry, I am sorry." Vents flaring as he got his amusement under control, Skyfire braced his wings behind the younglings so they could lean against him while they sat. "I am not mocking you, I promise. You are indeed in Iacon." His lips twitched up into another happy smile.

"But this is the Crystal City Institute." Wildsky stressed, face scrunched in confusion.

A serious nod. "Quite correct. The Crystal City and Iacon were once two cities next to each other. But Iacon grew and grew until it surrounded the Crystal City."

"So it's a city within a city?" Asked Darkwalk carefully.

"Yes. The part of Iacon that was made before the unification is sometimes called 'Old Iacon' and this part of the city is referred to as 'Crystal City' but all of it on the whole is Iacon." He finished explaining patiently. "Did no one explain this?" The worry was back in his optics, the pale blue of weathered gray rocks.

"We're not from around here." Darkwalk explained. Nodding, Skyfire relaxed. That explained things. Mostly. Wildsky and her sister digested this new information about the city quietly, people-watching for a moment or so before the violet and gray jet scratched absentmindedly at her arm and looked back up at him. "What are you working on now? Are you going exploring soon?"

A slow smile. Younglings were always so curious. "Not now but maybe soon. Right now I am gathering materials for a study on vegetation from a nearby planet."

"Cool. We'll help you!" Wildsky cheered, jumping up to stand and moving toward the large complex. Her sister straightened and puffed out her chassis. There was a dramatic pose. And finger pointing.

"An Epic Quest in search of materials!"

Skyfire lurched forward to stop them, "Wait! I have to go into the city to get these items."

"To the city it is!" Spinning around, the fliers started marching resolutely towards the city, grabbing onto the big shuttle's servos and tugging him along. It was hilarious in the fact that they couldn't actually move him if they tried. The younglings barely came up to his midsection. With a brief internal debate before giving in, the mech let the younglings tug him toward the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

It quickly became very loud and confusing as they slipped into the more common area. The flow of people pushed them along steadily while clamor and noise made it hard to hear words unless one was standing close. Shouts, engines, and the general clatter of so much movement created a loud ruckus. Being so short and easily lost, the younglings pressed against the bigger flier while peering out at this new world. Armored mechs and femmes of all shapes, colors, and sizes wandered by. Some whisked on wheels or in alt mode quickly while others walked like the trio. Vendors yelled out their wares in voices that tinged and echoed against the metal and crystal. Shimmery windchimes dangling near the corner sprayed rainbows at their feet as a group of younglings skittered back and forth to try and catch the light with delighted shrieks.

Staring in awe, the seekers tried to look at everything and everyone one at once. Their helms moved back and forth in rapid fashion almost like they themselves couldn't hold still. Skyfire watched them in amusement, smiling slightly as he urged them down a particular road. "Careful now. Your helms might fall off."

"Uh." Wildsky nearly fell over backwards when she looked up to the soaring buildings around them.

The shuttle chuckled, "You two really aren't from Iacon, are you? Are your creators missing you?"

Still looking everywhere at once, Darkwalk replied absentmindedly, "Nah. We're old enough to wander by ourselves." Frowning a little, Skyfire let the subject go. Technically, they were of age to be without their creators but these two seemed to like going anywhere and everywhere and the big jet was a little concerned about them getting into trouble. His thoughts were derailed, however, when the sisters squealed at the same time.

"Look at that!" Bouncing in place, Wildsky grabbed his right servo and tugged, pointing at a mech at the corner with an electro cello. The femmelings continued along excitedly, giggling and marveling over everything they could see, the tall architecture, the strange and more exotic frame types, and the energon sweets displayed at a shop.

It was plainly obvious but Skyfire had to ask anyways, "Neither of you have been in a city before, have you?"

"Nope!" They chorused gaily, Wildsky tacking on with a little less cheer, "It's kinda loud and crowded. I wouldn't want to live here, but it's fun to explore."

Deciding that if they were going to take in the sights, they'd be safer with him, the shuttle shepherded them through the districts toward the shop he was heading to. It wasn't a long walk and it was nice to take in the ground view for once instead of flying. The seekerlings gawked at the riot of colors and sights, easily exclaiming over the scents of polish and strange oils people were wearing. Skyfire chuckled a little, watching them. He'd gotten used to Iacon and it was refreshing to see others marveling at it's wonder.

Only partway there, one of those wonders caught their optics. Darkwalk suddenly ground to a halt and nearly caused a collision as the big mech behind her had to stop. Her helm jerked to the right where a plaza opened. "Is that an air show?"

The trio looked over to see six jets twirling several stories up, diving and making hair pin turns in the open space. It was magnificent to watch, the coordination of the various sized frames all working together. Skyfire nodded and smiled as he caught sight of a familiar frame, "It is. And I believe a friend of mine is over there."

"Then let's go!" Wildsky cheered, her wings hiking up in determination as she tried to drag him toward the plaza. Somehow, the mech wasn't surprised by that reaction.

Allowing the pair to lead him, they wove around the crowd and found an empty space to watch. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' when two jets barrel-rolled straight for the ground with a third diving under them before the trine pulled up quite close to the plaza floor and swooshed back into the sky. Several admiring whistles pierced the air as the fliers twirled around each other like woven strands before pulling away, each movement focused and elegant.

A quiet croak from the blue and gold femme, "We have got to practice more."

"Definitely." Her sister muttered, expression gobsmacked. The shuttle next to them smiled.

They all stared upward so as to not miss a thing. After a few moments, the show slowed as the fliers came in to land and take a break. As a red, blue, and white frame touched the ground, Skyfire raised a servo and called out. "Starscream!" There were some advantages to having a frame larger than average. Standing out from a crowd was one of them.

Turning his helm, the seeker caught sight of his friend and strode over proudly, the mass of other frames easily parting for him. Raspish and throaty, Starscream's voice still purred with smugness as he came to stand before the shuttle. "Skyfire. It's good to see you. Did you like my flying?"

"Very much so. My companions did as well. Allow me to introduce you..." He looked down and then side to side. The space where the femmelings had been was empty. "Where...?"

Starscream chuckled, dark red optics lighting up in bemusement and a smirk forming, "Don't tell me you've been stuck inside so long you've started to hallucinate?"

"No, no. They were just here. I hope they didn't wander off..." Skyfire stood on the tips of his feet, even though he didn't need to, and stared around the plaza. There was no sign of violet and gray or gold and blue plating. An interested hum brought him back to his friend.

Reaching over, a blue servo tugged at a... something, that had been stuck to Skyfire's hip plating. Starscream examined whatever it was with a frown. It was thin like woven wire mesh but flimsier and made out of some pale material. There was writing on it. "A note. Strange way to leave one though."

"Let me." Politely plucking the note from Starscream, the big mech read it in confusion. In archaic Cybertronian it said:

 _'We're off to explore and we'll see you later. Have fun with your friend!'_

'They know archaic Cybertronian but not standard?' Mulling over it in confusion, Skyfire vented deeply. Every time those two started to make a little sense, they did something to bring up more questions. He only hoped they would be okay wandering by themselves.

"I guess I'll have to introduce you later."

* * *

"So. Which way shall we go?" Wildsky spun around and ducked around a cargo frame to keep up with the other flier.

A shrug, "Whichever way looks interesting, I suppose."

Walking in companionable silence, the younglings trekked along the streets to see as much as they could. At one point they sat down next to a busy highway and stared out at the bridges and intersecting roads that spanned the large area in front of them, where the ground dropped away and the buildings rose up from below. The city structure was crazy, as if someone had started with geometric stacked blocks and then added some arches before splashing a bunch of swooping lines in the form of twisty tracks into the mix.

"Hey," Darkwalk suddenly perked up, tugging at her sister's elbow joint, "Look."

They both looked to where she was pointing. A small slightly curvy frame of black and white with helm horns was perusing the stalls just a little ways down one of the ground level streets. A thick blue stripe graced his front, accented by a glowing cyan visor. As they got up and scrambled closer, the seekers saw the mech turn a little to the side, one servo sneaking toward a stack of download discs.

But the shop's owner caught sight of the mech and started chatting with him amiably. The servo slowly retreated before it was seen and Jazz smiled, nodded, and moved away. Trading looks, the sisters sidled up to the adult as he continued to wander slowly.

"Hello." Darkwalk started. Wildsky finished, "Whatcha up to?"

A little suspicious but grinning, Jazz wiggled his fingers at them, "Just walkin'. How 'bout you ladies?"

They giggled as his pretty accent and skipped along beside him. They were short but Jazz was not an incredibly tall mech either, so they easily came up to his shoulder pads. Winking dark blue optics, Wildsky shrugged. "Same. Know any fun things to do?"

"Weeeeeellll..." The mech drawled, tilting his helm back and forth to study the evil smiles they were giving him. He wondered if they were pickpockets, but so far they'd kept a respectable distance between his person and theirs. "How do yah feel 'bout music?"

Wings shot up. The grins widened. He's take that as a good response. "How do yah feel 'bout music bein' free?" Jazz continued carefully.

They glanced at each other, optic ridges rising simultaneously. It was kinda creepy with how they moved in the exact same way. Darkwalk's helm tilted a little to the side. Mouth plates shifting a little up and to the side, Wildsky shifted her weight. They seemed to have an entire conversation in the span of several seconds and all from just those tiny movements. The visored mech tried to read their body language but only caught wary curiosity. Finally, the gray and violet seekerling started with her arms crossed, "That depends. We're totally up for free music, but we don't like to steal unless we have to."

"What 'bout rich folk dat kin afford ta' lose one or two music downloads?" Jazz wheedled with a flash of his most charming grin. Fighting not to smile in return, the femmes looked at each other and shrugged.

"As long as we don't get caught." Wildsky nodded, "Music is important."

"Music is life darlin'." Laughing, the mech placed his servos on their shoulders and led them toward some nicer shops with several open air stalls scattered about. "All yah gotta do is play distraction so yah not gonna git in trouble fer nothin'."

Darkwalk strode along beside him, a frown growing. "And what about after?"

A smile. A huge tremendously joyous smile so full of life, mischief, and excitement that everyone around them couldn't help but notice the energy the mech was radiating. "Then darlin's, we're gonna spread ah bit ah fun. Share the music."

"I like this plan." Wildsky puffed out her chest and put a bit more skip in her step.

They made their way over to a stall that was brimming with colorful download discs. While the femmelings talked with the shop owner, Jazz sidled up. Moving this way and that, never pausing, the mech easily found a couple songs he recognized and slid them into a subspace pocket by his wrist. As the seekers finished chatting with the seller, Wildsky nodded the 'all clear' to her sister. Darkwalk winked and pushed several credits onto the table, shifting her body so Jazz couldn't see and waiting until he left before following after. The seekers shared a secret smile as they caught up with Jazz. It wasn't until all three were out of sight that the shop owner noticed the credits and wondered where they'd come from.

Several blocks away, the three giggled with each other as Jazz led them to a plaza, this one even bigger than the one at the air show. The sat down at a gallium fountain in the center and laughed away the last of their nervous energy in front of the liquid metal.

"Well gals, dat was smooth." Jazz flashed his denta and waved the music discs like a lady lazily waving a fan.

Darkwalk's mouth was turned up in a smirk but her silver optics watched him as if he'd done something peculiar. Resting her elbows on her knee plates, she tilted her helm. "I'm kinda surprised you let us help. Most adults don't like younglings hanging around when they're doing things. Especially things that could be on the wrong side of the law."

The mech snickered and then turned sideways with a servo shielding part of his mouth, "Wanna know a secret?" Nodding, the femmes leaned forward.

"Ah haven' been in mah adult frame long and truth tah tell, ah keep fergettin' ahm ah adult."

They all burst out laughing at the statement, several moments passing before they calmed down enough to get down to business. As people passed by or sat around to enjoy the day, the music lovers had a whispered conversation before Jazz stood up on the lip of the fountain and popped his speakers out. A bouncy electro tune started to flow throughout the plaza.

 ** _'They can try to tear us down_**

 ** _But the sun comes back around_**

 ** _I feel so right, I feel so free_**

 ** _Touch the sky, no gravity_**

 ** _You and me, me and you_**

 ** _That's all we need to make it through_**

 ** _The moment's now, optics open wide_**

 ** _Tonight the stars collide'_**

People perked up, some nodding their heads in time to the beat. Standing in front of the fountain, Darkwalk and Wildsky hopped side to side and raised their hands in the air. Jazz started dancing on the edge before doing a front flip and landing in front of them. Seeming to defy physics, the mech pulled off energetic moves in time to the song. Electric voices chorused to crystal violin strings and a fast-paced rhythm.

 ** _'You and me, me and you_**

 ** _That's all we need to make it through_**

 ** _The moment's now, optics open wide_**

 ** _Tonight the stars collide'_**

Whoops and cackled flowed into the music as younglings and several adults eagerly joined in the dancing. The stood on both sides of Jazz and the girls and started to copy his movements.

 ** _'They can try to tear us down_**

 ** _But the sun comes back around_**

 ** _I feel so right, I feel so free_**

 ** _Touch the sky, no gravity_**

 ** _You and me, me and you_**

 ** _That's all we need to make it through_**

 ** _The moment's now, optics open wide_**

 ** _Tonight the stars collide'_**

More and more people stopped what they were doing to join the growing flash mob. Speakers pushing out louder and louder notes, Jazz threw his helm back and danced. A strange sort of energetic purpose and companionship flowed over the colorful mass of dancing bots.

The music pulsed through their corner of the city, weaving in their sparks as the people moved. Jumping around, sliding side to side, they danced like it was the only thing that mattered. Feet stomped in time to the beat like a throbbing heart. When the chorus came again, people started singing along. Throaty bass and ringing higher pitched soprano rang out with every mismatched tone in between.

 ** _'The moment's now, optics open wide_**

 ** _Tonight the stars collide'_**

Bouncing to the happy beat, the dancers moved in sync until the song wound down and it was quiet for all of two seconds. And then shouts of joy and calls of appreciation lunged about as people went back to their business.

Brimming with energy and still quivering, the seekers warbled their joy and flared their wings. They'd never been in a flash mob before. That was definitely worth the trip if nothing else was. Wildsky turned to Jazz. "Again?"

"Oh yeah darlin'!"

A hysterical crow burst out of his throat as the mech shivered under the rush only a flash mob could bring about. His visor crackled near white with pulsating liveliness. Downloading the second song, he gave the crowd a two-fingered salute and started to blast an even faster energetic beat. Several mechs with speakers of their own hopped over and took the music Jazz offered, adding to his sound to create a symphony that rolled and roared through the air like a living thing.

Throwing their helms back in laughter and raising their arms up, Darkwalk and Wildsky bumped fists and joined the dance. Iacon was pretty. Cybertron was amazingly strange. And music was the sparkbeat of the universe.

.

.

.

* * *

Skyfire is a fan of the buddy system. If you're going to explore, he needs to be there to make sure you don't get lost or hurt.

I changed the lyrics for (Audio Paradyne & Stahl! Ft. Stephanie Kay ~ Stars Collide). Instead of "eyes" I put "optics" so it would fit. I highly suggest you go check out the song. And check out (Audio Paradyne~ Lost In Space) for the second song.


End file.
